Alternate Past: Uncertain Future Mk II: Archives
by Follower38
Summary: A collection of data entries from the APUFMKII universe. The second iteration. Am willing to discuss and listen to any suggestions.
1. UNSC: Project Cerberus

Alternate Past, Uncertain Future Mk. II

(A/N at end)

Archives:

UNSC Database:

Please Enter Username and PassCode

C. Halsey

Welcome Doctor.

How may I help you today?

**Open File: Codename: Cerberus**

One moment…

Tier 0 Security Access Accepted..

Opening Files…

Is there anything specific you would like to see?...

**Display: Project Overview**

Project: Cerberus

Project Cerberus is the codename of the project under Director Christian Choi. The objective of the program is the weaponization, reverse-engineering and adaptation of Citadel race technologies, including small-arms and Element zero, for UNSC purposes. The program is specifically tailored for weapons research and development, unlike the now ex-Director Derek Hardison's Project Eezo.

The project itself is an umbrella group for any and all related research. Thus there are many sub-groups working on their own theories and designs.

There has been so far, only two designs that have reached the prototype stages. One is currently being tested in the field. The other is still undergoing modifications within the labs.

**Display prototype stage projects**

**Field test First**

Yes, Doctor.

Bringing up the first project now…

Project (eXperimental) R3 rifle.

The R3 rifle is, as Director Choi called it, "A pinnacle form of Citadel Small-arms technology, with a touch of human ingenuity, and Covenant technology". The rifle itself uses the same basic technology as almost all Citadel race small arms. Ammunition is in the form small pellets, taken from an internal block of metal. The ammunition is then fired by an Element Zero-based Mass accelerator. This type of accelerator, outside of what is expected of a mass accelerator, has an additional effect: it raises the mass of the pellet being fired, via Mass Effect.

The particles themselves weigh less than a single gram. Under normal circumstances, these particles would have to be fired in mass quantities and several times the speed of sound to be effective. The only objects that are of similar mass and cause considerable damage are micrometeorites. The Mass Effect of Eezo changes this. Depending on the weapon and how the Mass Effect is calibrated, a pellet less than a gram can have its mass increased to that of a several dozen grams. Reducing the speed required for it to deal effective damage, and increasing the damage it is capable of.

However, this generates a significant amount of heat in the weapon. Citadel-technology counteracts this with an internally mounted heatsink, that absorbs and dissipates the heat as the weapon fires. When the heatsink reaches its maximum threshold, which is usually also similar to that of the weapon, it locks up the weapon and forcely discharges the heat buildup, rendering the weapon usable during that time and thus the wielder almost defenseless. Thus, it is entirely up to the user to control their rate of fire, lest they overheat their weapons.

The R3 has been designed to overcome these limitations. Instead of a single barrel, three are stacked in a triangle formation. At any given time, only one of the barrels, for the R3, is the peak of the triangle, is in operation, the other two on stand by. When the barrel in use overheats, the barrels rotate. To further assist in cooling of the weapon, a reverse-engineered Covenant Type-51 Directed Energy Rifle/Improved, or 'Plasma Repeater' heatsink is also in place, allowing the user to manually vent heat at will. Due to how much more heat plasma generates than simple friction, the heatsink possess an incredible capacity. Both systems allows the R3 user an almost infinite amount of ammunition and near-unending fire.

However, there are several tradeoffs. Per shot, the R3 is less powerful than an MA6-A series rifle, but not enough that the R3 is not worth consideration. It still is more powerful than the M7 submachine gun in service of both UNSC and the CDF. There is a pause as the barrels rotate, leaving the user temporarily vulnerable. Along with the need, due to its rate of fire of a thousand rounds a minute, which can be altered, for the weapon to actually be reloaded when the internal block of ammunition is depleted. This latter is easily overcome by extracting ammunition blocks from other Citadel small arms, as the ammunition blocks are of universal shape and design.

Assistant Director Linda Danvers has plans on creating variants of the weapons, specifically for the use of Spartans. Titled Project SR-1. She-

**End Discussion**

**Begin the Second Project**

Yes, Doctor…

Opening Project Last Light/Longinus

Project LL/L is an attempt to hybridize UNSC weapons technology, and that of Citadel society. And as a potential replacement or at the very least, a heavier version of the aging Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti-Matériel rifle.

Currently, the prototype design uses a larger, more powerful 20mm Armor-piercing fin-stabilized discarding sabot round, loaded from a ten round drum magazine. With a replaceable heatsink core at it's center, the rotation mechanism being built around the heat-sink.

The rifle itself is massive, despite being the same length as the SRS99D-S2 Anti-Matériel rifle, due its considerably higher bulk. The reason for the extra mass being the materials the prototype is to be made from and several design features.

At its core, the weapon operates using the MACH system created by Christian Choi. However, there is a difference. The barrel itself is not a regular mass accelerator, but an Element Zero-based mass accelerator. With the same capabilities as other accelerators of its design. Thus the weapon is capable of firing its 20mm cartridge at significantly higher velocities. Theoretical maximum output is currently seven kilometers a second, or twenty-one times the speed of sound. There are no designs to push the design to that threshold.

Due to the expected velocity of the round, several measures have been taken to mitigate both the heat and the recoil generated from fired rounds.

To mitigate heat, the barrel itself is made from a new grade of Titanium alloy that is both strong and incredibly resistant to high temperatures. A development from the Great War in response to Covenant plasma weapons. In addition, there are numerous heatsink fins running along the length of the barrel, along with an under-barrel heatsink/director. The underbarrel component both dissipates heat, and sends the majority into the drum magazine's heatsink. The layer between the magazine heatsink and the rounds is well insulated, ensuring there are no accidental discharges.

For recoil, the platform poses a number of systems. The first of which is a bipod/monopod combination. A bipod is mounted on the front of the barrel, with the monopod being built into the stock itself. The bipod 'feet' are designed to plant themselves and dig into whatever it is placed on. In addition, the legs themselves are designed to extend partially, using tension hydraulics. In addition to allowing the weapon to be aimed up and down, when the weapon fires, the feet remain where they are, but thanks to the joint designs and the hydraulics within the bipod, the weapon falls back seamlessly. Note: this is the description an aide of Assistant Director Landers wrote based on the AD's descriptions. Along with an arrowhead muzzle break, the final recoil mitigation is within the stock itself. Three hydraulic pistons filled with a special type of ferrofluid.

When the weapon fires, the entire weapon slides backwards, with only the stock, monopod and bipod feet remaining in their original locations, compressing the pistons. At the same time, extra magnetic energy is sent to the ferrofluid, which is designed to expand within a magnetic field. Providing resistance to the compression, and returning the weapon to it's original position after the recoil has been dispersed.

However, all of this creates the issue of making the weapon an 'entrenched' type weapon. Due to the size of the round, even without the aid of the mass accelerator, the weapon can not be fired on the move by a normal, unaugmented human without consequences. Along with the design of the monopod/bipod, the weapon is almost totally stationary when firing.

A Spartan may be capable of firing the weapon unaided and on the move, but it has not yet been tested.

The maximum effective range of the weapon is still unknown.

Considerations are being made for a 15mm variant.

Addendum: Scope

This one is interesting. Created under Project Odin's eye, it combines a binocular with a sniper scope. A truly unique and incredibly useful system. The binocular attaches itself to the scope, but only the scope is reliant on the binocular to operate. The binocular can be used independent of the the scope attachment. Featuring everything from basic 2x power to 16x power magnification. Along with low-light vision setting, Infrared scoping and target marking/ range finder lasers. Mounted to the scope, contains up to 24x power magnification, and auto-calculator to compensate for gravity, distance and wind factor. The scope can mounted to fit for either left handed or right handed shooters, along with the magazine release. Only the charging handle is mounted for right-handed shooters. Were it to be on the public market, it would arguably be the most advanced and powerful scope on the market.

**End task**

Yes, Doctor…

Is there anything you would like to know more about?

**No**

**End Terminal Session**

**Delete all records**

Yes, Doctor…

Logging you out…

Have a nice day…

A/N: Well hello all. Most of you are probably wondering why I'm doing a reboot of the codex for this story? Well mainly because I want to, and that the older version is pretty bad and doesn't work well with all the new edits now. And I'd rather not take it down for ego reasons. If you want to know what I'm talking about, take a look at the date the first codex was published, and then the date the first of Greg Bear's Halo books were published.


	2. UNSC: Spartans

Alternate Past, Uncertain Future MkII

A/N at bottom.

_**Archives:**_

_**UNSC Database:**_

Please Enter Username and Password:

**A. Denton**

**May Peace Reign**

_**Welcome Director**_

_**How may I assist you today?**_

**Access Spartan File: Complete Access**

_**One Moment…**_

_**Tier 0 Security Access Granted**_

_**Military Branches:**_

_**Spartans:**_

_**History/Background: **_

Spartans. When one hears the word, one of two things immediately come to mind. Once, it was the warriors of ancient Greek City-state of Sparta. Known for producing some of the greatest soldiers of the ancient world with their brutal and militant lifestyle. Immortalizing their names in history with great battles, none more popular than the Battle of Thermopylae. From the apex of their society, until modern day, Sparta was regarded as having produced some of the finest soldiers in all of the ancient world.

The second, is the Spartan Super-soldier. Created by the UNSC during the height of the First Insurrection, the Spartan was made to be the ultimate soldier. A reflection of their ancient predecessors. A pinnacle form of both the human mind and body. Rumored during the First Insurrection, idolized during the Great War, and now a symbol in the post-war era.

The Spartans, once part of the UNSC Navy's NAVSPECWAR(Navy Special Warfare Command) division, are now their own independent branch. Established with the end of the Heretic Wars, and shortly before the Second Insurrection, the Spartans were made independent of ONI for a number of reasons. Primarily of which is when certain files came to light detailing how the Office of Naval Intelligence had used the Spartans, before, during and after the Great War as their own personal agents. Their 'attack dogs' as the Spartan detractors call them. A great number of black ops, including high profile assassinations, kidnappings and acts of sabotage were directly linked to Spartan involvement, and then to ONI. Among other things.

As of now, of all the UNSC's military branches, the Spartans are the smallest in comparison, and the least battle-tested as a branch overall. Currently, in terms of actual Spartans, there are only approximately fifteen hundred Spartans in service. Not including those in training or those providing logistics and other services. For more information on non-Spartans in the Spartans, referring to the Misc. Personnel section. Much like the UNSC Marine Corps and Army, the Spartans are reliant on the UNSC Navy for major interstellar travel and transport.

The Spartans do possess their own contingent of aircraft, armor and assorted vehicles, however, they are a predominantly an elite infantry branch.

In contrast however, the Spartan Corps possess the most advanced infantry technologies bar none, and in the greatest quantities. Ranging from the MJOLNIR GEN-I Mk IV, V, and VI and GEN-II Mk I/VII, to the Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine(ARC)-920 and M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle. They are the ones who often are given the prototypes of new weapons when they are due for field testing. For weapons reserved only for Spartans, or the MJOLNIR armor, please refer to the Spartan Arsenal or MJOLNIR section respectively.

The Command structure is virtually identical to the UNSC Navy's, the only difference being that each rank is also accompanied with a Spartan designation, examples being Spartan Commander, Spartan Second Lieutenant, Spartan Ensign, etc. For more details, please refer to Spartan: Ranks.

_**Organization: **_

In terms of actual organization, the system is rather unique as very few, if any command structures bear many similarities to it.

The overall structure is thus: anywhere from four to eight Spartans make up a single fireteam. Two to four fire teams make up a squad, four squads to a platoon, five platoons to a company, and five companies to a battalion. Overall, the numbers, with the existing fifteen hundred or so Spartans in service, are approximately: two hundred to three hundred teams, one hundred squads, twenty-five platoons, five companies and a single division.

Within each group, one of the units serves as that groups commander. Each team has a leader, one team leads a squad, one squad leads a platoon, one platoon leads a company, and one company leads the battalion. Those who proved that they are capable of leading, being granted a command rank, based on evaluations by the 'Seniors'.

The fire companies are divided into Alpha, Beta, Delta, Sigma and Omega Company. The 'Seniors' are all part of Delta Company, with the remainder consisting of the elite of the Spartan-IVs, those who have proven themselves to be the closest thing to a Spartan-II or III. To be a part of Delta Company is considered the highest honor within the Spartans, second only to being called 'Brother' or 'Sister', depending on gender, by a Spartan-II. The former is a sign that they recognize your skill and prowess, the latter meaning that they consider you an equal. However, here is where the differences emerge.

All orders are sent to Delta Company from UNSC HIGHCOM, from there, the Spartan Command will assign out the orders to deploy spartan teams, squads, or platoons of spartans to aid in military operations or carry out assigned missions.

Within Delta Company, there is a single platoon consisting of only Spartan-IIs and IIIs, called the 'Seniors Command', due to how the highest ranking Spartans are all part of the platoon. The elites of the Spartans, those of the Second and Third Generation, or Spartan-II and Spartan-III programs respectively, are all within their own fireteams. And each elite, or 'Seniors' as they are referred to, the term being used respectfully, being in charge of a number of Spartan-IVs. Each being tasked with further training post-graduation of the Spartan School(Refer to Spartan Induction for further details), and coordination of Spartan-IVs under their command. Most retaining command of several squads or an entire platoon. With this set-up, the Spartans retain their elite squads of their most experienced Spartans, while establishing a command group. This is on an individual basis however.

Of the Spartan-IIs, there are still thirty Spartan-IIs in active service. Not counting those discharged from service or actually Missing In Action. These thirty are divided into five fireteams. Each fireteam retaining control over a company. For example: Blue Team, consisting of John-117, Frederic-104, Linda-058, Kelly-087, Joshua-029 and James-005, is in charge of Delta Company, and of the entire Spartan branch overall, while Black Team, consisting of Spartans, Margaret-053, Roma-143, Otto-031, and Victor-101, is in charge of Alpha Company. And the same with the other Spartan-IIs. Thus ensuring that the highest rank in each Company is a Spartan-II. Spartan-III fireteams from within Delta Company assisting the Spartan-II command fireteams and individuals in their training and coordination of their Spartan-IV charges.

_**Training/Evaluation/Admissions:**_

Entry into the Spartans is considered by most, if not all, as the one of the most challenging acts one can commit themselves to. This is because of how to be a called a Spartan, means you are not just an elite, but are now part of a growing legacy. The admissions process is lengthy, but is intended to be so. Only those truly dedicated can be allowed to become a Spartan.

The admissions process is divided primarily into two components: The Spartan Academy, and Spartan Boot.

The first is headed by Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez, widely regarded by many as 'Father of the Spartans', with Halsey as the 'Mother of the Spartans'. It is here, where many of the 'unworthy' are weeded out. Those who attempt to join the Spartans reasons other than to honor the Spartans and a desire to carry on their Legacy, at the minimum. Here, they are instilled what it means to be a Spartan, tactics, strategy and history to name a few. Outside of the Spartan exclusive courses, much of the school is much like an OCS(Officer Candidate School) of the other branches, but with just one other differences. The courses are hyper-accelerated. Much like how the Spartan-IIs were taught to what many consider a Bachelor's Degree before their augmentation, the courses are also taught at a rapid pace. Essentially crunching a four-year degree to within a single year. This is the standard set not only by Mendez, but the Spartan-IIs themselves. Stating that if those who wish to become Spartans will crack under the mental pressures of these courses, they will not be able to handle the mental rigors of combat that Spartans will be expected to face.

In addition to the academia, there is also the physical portion. Spartans are, physically, the peak form of the human body. Even prior to augmentation. Spartan-IIs and IIIs, when in their teens, possessed bodies equal to that of Olympic athletes. The physical requirements are not on such a level, but there is a high standard that must be maintained. Hand-to-hand combat and martials arts, such as Tae-Kwon-Do, Krav Maga, Muay Thai, Judo, and Wing Chun, are all taught as well. Firearms training is also included, however, it is one of the final courses to be taught, and the majority of those who partake in firearms training, or practice for some, move on to Spartan Boot.

In regards to actually application to the Spartans, the only true requirements are that the applicant must be of age and have at least three years of prior service. Whether that be with the Marines, Navy, Army, AirForce or Colonial Defense. The prior service requirement can only be waived by invitation into the program, and invitations can only be given out by an approved active duty Spartan, or Mendez himself. However, Mendez has the right to eject a potential candidate from the program at any given time. Becoming a Spartan is a privilege, not a right. Though, if you once attended Spartan School, you can simply apply for the next year's class. If you were granted entry through invitation, the military service is still waived. No official or even unofficial descriptions of obtaining these rare invitations exist.

Skill and Prowess however, are not the only requirements to becoming a Spartan. The combined mental and physical rigors ensure that all but the most dedicated and prepared are swept from the program. However, some exceptions are made. There have been those who, despite not being able to handle the mental and physical demands of the school itself, and thus washed out from the program, have been allowed to move onto Spartan Boot. The reason for this is simple: dedication. Each and every single Spartan that has graduated from Spartan School this way, has washed out from the program year after year, but have never given up. Persistence and Dedication are also core values of being a Spartan.

Once an individual has completed the Spartan School requirements and curriculum, they are once again reviewed by Chief Petty Officer Mendez, Spartans Carter-A259 and Kurt-051. At this stage, it is determined whether or not, the prospective Spartan graduates from Spartan School and move onto Spartan Boot. At this stage, the prospects have the mind and soul of what it means to be a part. In Spartan Boot, they gain both the body and the skills to truly be called Spartans.

Moving on from Spartan School, to Spartan Boot, they are placed under the joint command of Spartans Kurt-051 and Carter-A359. What is tested here, is their dedication, their teamwork, camaraderie and their morals. The situations they are forced into are defined by several attributes, some being, near insurmountable odds, impossible to win or survive without teamwork, choosing between your allies or self-preservation and just how far one can go in the name of the 'Common Good'. The reason for this is because, those that pass this test, are sent to the point of no return for Spartans. This is the final point in the program where prospective candidates can be ejected from the system.

. Once they are inducted into Spartan Boot, they are put through a rigorous training regime to make sure that both their bodies are at their peak, and their skills are sharpened to the finest possible point. Unlike before, candidates are not failed based on their abilities to achieve the desired levels, but based on their character. Candidates that are not yet at their physical peak, are kept here until they reach that peak. Simply put, if an individual that graduated Spartan School has displayed both the character and dedication to be a Spartan, they are kept at this stage until their body reflects it as well. Inversely, if someone who has the body of a Spartan and has passed Spartan School show that they do not have the mind or character befitting a Spartan, they are booted from the program and must start again from Spartan School.

Once prospective candidates have made it past this point, they are sent to the world of Onyx, where they are given both their augmentations, and their MJOLNIR armor. At this point, once they receive their augmentations, all candidates are now officially considered to be Spartans. Post-augmentation, there is a retraining period, which lasts for a minimum of six months, for candidates to adjust to their new bodies and reflexes. This is to ensure that they know how to control their new bodies before they first don their MJOLNIR armor. Once they are given their armor, there is a mandatory minimum two week period for them to get used to the armor and its capabilities. Such as the strength and speed augmentations by the armor, and the thought-to-action conversion.

Once the Spartans are given their armor and have adjusted to their augmented abilities, they are then undergo another series of tests to assess their skills, and those that they would best match up with in a squad. Here, squads are determined based on which arrangements create the greatest synergy, along with with platoons and companies each squad will be placed into, the latter depending on their abilities and specializations, if any. For example,a squad consisting of the top marksmen of a class, would be placed into Delta Company, and under the command of Linda-058, the elite sniper of the Spartans, bar none. While Spartans who work best behind enemy lines would be placed into Sigma Company and work with Gray Team, the premiere Spartans for long-term operations behind enemy lines. And so on and so forth. There is no such thing as a 'bad company' within the Spartans, where the rejects of Spartans are sent. All companies are known for some specialization, but they are equally capable.

_**Miscellaneous Personnel**_

The Spartans, while the branch consists of only fifteen hundred or so Spartans, has over ten thousand personnel listed under their command. The discrepancy comes from the eighty-five hundred or so support staff that aid the Spartans.

These support staff include both a variety and a number of doctors, technicians and engineers, logistics staff, armory masters, etc. All of them, assisting the Spartans in a number of ways. Similarly to the application process for Spartans, the majority of the support personnel, come from the best of the best. Doctors coming from prestigious schools, graduating with top honors, much like their engineering counterparts. Technicians coming from other UNSC military branches. Many of the personnel came from those who had worked on the Spartan-II and III programs. Even the cooks coming from well-known and prestigious cooking schools from the Sol and Epsilon Eridanus Systems. Most surprisingly despite all the apparent high quality and by many measures, luxurious lives while in service, these service utilize the budget and funds given to the Spartans in as most efficient means as possible. Virtually, if not actually all support staff working for the Spartans work for lesser than they could expect if they had entered the private industry, and this lower pay is actually given accepted voluntarily. Indeed, many of the support staff realize this, and yet accept the lower pay voluntarily. The arguments range from the staff's claims of wanting to do their part to the support the Spartans, to detractor's claims that this is done in hopes of gaining recognition through association.

_**MJOLNIR Armor:**_

A Brief Overview. For full history, please refer to MJOLNIR: Origins to Modern Day.

The MJOLNIR Armor, named after the Norse God Thor's Hammer, is one of the single advanced piece of hardware ever to be made by human hands. Developed in parallel with the original Spartan-II program, it was a restart from the ground up of the original HRUNTING program.

Comprised of multiple parts, the MJOLNIR armor is used exclusively by Spartans for a number of reasons. For more detailed technical specifications, please refer to 'History of Aside from the high costs, a single suit of MJOLNIR GEN-1 Mark-VI cost enough to commission two Paris-class Heavy Frigates, or a MJOLNIR GEN-II Mark-I/VII, which costs enough to outfit an entire battalion of ODSTs, uniform and gear, they literally can not be used by any other. The reason for will be explained momentarily.

The MJOLNIR armor provides the user with a number of enhancements and series of protection. Firstly, the armor is capable of amplifying the strength and speed of the wearer by a factor of five. Taking into consideration the already considerable capabilities of a Spartan, this increase is more than considerable. This is not including the armor's ability to link with the user's mind, through the underlayer bodysuit and a modified neural lace, translating thought to action almost instantaneously, decreasing reaction time to an almost unchartable amount. This however, is also the reason why non-Spartans are not capable of wearing the armor. During extensive testing, it was found that the increases in strength alone, was enough to shatter and pulverize human bone to dust, coupled with the speed and thought-to-action conversion, the suit could literally cripple or kill the user with their own thoughts. A Spartan's augmented bones and musculature, along with their heightened reflexes prevent this.

The outer armor and body layer, is made of a titanium/carbon nanotube and titanium/kevlar/carbon-carbon tri-weave respectively, using top-secret methods and alloy compositions. What this means, is that that the armor is nearly impervious to small arms fire. Requiring concentrated fire from armor-piercing rounds to penetrate the armor, while glancing blows will simply bounce off. It also is coated in a heat-refractive material, giving it increased resistance against plasma weapons, but it is not impervious.

This, of course, only comes into consideration when the suit's energy shield has been depleted. The energy shield was, contrary to popular belief, was not reverse-engineered from the full-body energy shields used by the Covenant Sangheili forces, but from the larger variants of the forearm mounted shields used mainly by Kig-Yar forces. Covering the entire body, it tapers to a hair above a millimeter around the hands, to not impede the user's hands.

To further increase user survivability, there are a number of other systems and components to aid in this. Between the inner body suit and the outer armored bodysuit, is a hydrostatic gel-layer. This gel-layer both regulates body temperature and reacts to kinetic energy; dissipating it throughout the gel-layer to ensure as little kinetic energy, if any, reaches the inner bodysuit. This gel-layer can also be pressurized to survive High-G/High Velocity situations, such as limited free-fall. And introduced into the Mk. VI, are automated biofoam injectors located at key point in the armor, mostly around vital points and center mass. For immediate battlefield treatment of any incurred wounds, though medical treatment is suggested as soon as possible.

All of this is powered by the suit's onboard, microfusion reactor, the smallest example of the technology, and is prohibitively expensive. A brand new reactor is capable of powering the armor for an extended combat deployment, but so far, it has not been pushed to its limit. There are a number of failsafes to prevent an uncontrolled reaction that would otherwise result in a rather large fusion explosive capable of incinerating anything within, at minimum, fifty meters. Even under circumstances where the user dies or the armor is somehow damaged, the fusion reactor's failsafe ensure that when there is a considerable risk of an uncontrolled reaction, the reactor becomes totally inert and requires an external power source to be reactivated. These failsafes can only be overridden by a specific command code. Each suit of armor has several, one for each tier of command. The user, the squad leader, platoon commander, company commander and Spartan Commander.

Currently, the series in service are the MJOLNIR GEN-II Mark I/VII, used by the Spartan-IVs, and the MJOLNIR GEN-I Mark VI. The reason for the double name for the GEN-II armor, is because of the conflict of thought regard it. Some consider the GEN-I and GEN-II armor to be entirely separate, and thus have their own separate Mark numbers, while some consider them to be of the same line, and thus are the Mark VII. The double naming system is used as a compromise.

Of the two armor designs, there are a number of variants produced by both the UNSC, and a number of private contractors. For EOD, and EVA, to HAZOP and RECON. These variants are defined by differing components of the armor, which can be used as a single type, or a mishmash of components to give the suit more capabilities.

Currently, the MJOLNIR GEN-I Mark VII/VIII is in development, under Director Catherine Elizabeth Halsey.

_**Ranks:**_

Ranks are, within the Spartans, more of a formality, than anything with any real weight. The ranks only exist for interaction with the other branches of the UNSC. Within the Spartans, one commands not by rank, but by respect and privilege. That is to say, a Spartan will only ever lead, those willing to follow them and their command.

That being said, it is not uncommon to see someone of lower rank be in charge of a fireteam or squad of those technically higher rank.

Currently, these are the ranks in service and the numbers of those with said Rank.

Spartan Captain-Commander: 1 Active

Spartan Captain: 5 Active

Spartan Commander: 20 Active

Spartan Commander-Major: 357 Active

Spartan Commander-Captain: 361 Active

Spartan First Lieutenant: 379 Active

Spartan Second Lieutenant: 385 Active

In order of respective branches, the equivalent ranks are,

Navy-Army-Marines-Air Force

Vice Admiral-Lieutenant General-Lieutenant General-Lieutenant General

Captain-Colonel-Colonel-Colonel

Commander-Lieutenant Colonel-Lieutenant Colonel-Lieutenant Colonel

Lieutenant Commander-Major-Major-Major

Lieutenant-Captain-Captain-Captain

Lieutenant(Junior Grade)-First Lieutenant-First Lieutenant-First Lieutenant

Ensign-Second Lieutenant-Second Lieutenant-Second Lieutenant

Noticeable, is the lack of any non-officer ranks within the Spartans. The reason for this is a result of battlefield reports. Spartans have a considerable presence on whatever battlefield they appear on. They are not just force multipliers, but they also are a considerable boost to morale, and on the battlefield, some will follow the orders of a Spartan, before most others. This has been several times throughout the Great War and Heretic wars, where troops would ignore their commanding officer, and instead follow the orders of the Spartan.

Thus, the rank is to ensure that whenever a Spartan is present, there is less of a chance of conflict of rank. Along with the assurance of the constant presence of an officer, as the deployment of a Spartan is usually into a high-risk scenario, and officer losses are to be expected.

_**Testing/Effectiveness:**_

Despite what is the inarguable effectiveness of Spartans on the battlefield, there is still a debate as to the creation of Spartan-IVs and indeed, the Spartans as a whole. As a whole, the Spartans as a branch are relatively untested as it were, compared to the other branches. Even the Colonial Defense Force, which has proved it's worth several times over against the Insurrection Remnants and the Heretics, when protecting the Colonies.

There are talks of reducing or even withdrawing funding of the Spartan program, both the branch and Spartan-IVs. This is in spite of all that the Spartans have done since their formation. Namely counter-operations and aiding in operations against the Insurrection Remnants, Heretics, and other threats to the UNSC/UEG. The main reason for this is because many do not see the need for such super-soldiers during what many consider a time of peace, though stressed that peace may be.

So far however, there is nothing to suggest that any sort of reduction will be taking place anytime soon. And there have been thus far unsubstantiated rumors of the Spartan Corps soon undertaking an operation that could cement its place within the UNSC alongside the Army, Navy, Marine, Air Force and CDF.

_**Will there be any-**_

**Security Override: Thorson**

**Authorization: May War ruin the ursupers of Peace**

_**Authorization Confirmed**_

_**Opening Restricted Files**_

_**Spartan Program: Beta**_

Spartan Program Beta, or The Beta Program, was originally created by Admiral Margaret Orlenda Parangosky, and has been altered and approved by Doctor Catherine Elizabeth Halsey.

Rather than being a Spartan-V program, it is meant to work with the the Spartan-IV program instead. The reasoning behind the program is because of the fact that when it comes to performance, Spartan-IVs are far less capable then their Third Generation counterparts, let alone the Second Generation. Rather than creating a costly new Spartan-II or III program, the Beta Program is designed to insert optimized candidates into the Spartan-IV program, to create Spartans as close to the Second and Third Generations as possible.

The program itself is an amalgmation of the best of the S-II, III and IV Programs. Much like in the S-III Program, children between the ages of four and seven, are to be recruited from orphanages, streets and slums all across the UNSC. From there, they are to be sent to as undecided location to be trained and educated in a manner similiar to the S-II and S-II Program. During this time, growth and hormonal supplements are to be used to accelerate their body development, so that by the time they are, at minimum, sixteen years of age, they will have the body and appearence of twenty to thirty year old.

Once they have reached this one point, the classes will be split into two groups. One will be placed into Spartan School, and from there go through the regular selection and training process. Measures will be taken to circumvent the prior military service requirement. After this point, the candidates are to be considered discharged from the Beta Program.

The other will undergo an experimental augmentation program, rather than what is given to the Spartan-IVs. The augmentation process has changed considerably from the Second, to the Third and now the Fourth Generation. Each time becoming far more safer to utilize for a wider variety of genetic candidates, but at a cost of reduced effectiveness and enhancement. The currently experimental procedure is designed to give the Canditates augmentations on par or just below that of the Spartan-IIs, but with a much greater acceptance rate and lower mortality rate. Once the augmentations are completed, the Candidates are then inserted into the Spartan-IV program to recivie their MJOLNIR GEN-II armor, at which point, they will considered discharged from the Beta Program.

Currently, the Beta Program is in the process of choosing the location of its training facility and recruitment of personnel.

A/N: This is simply what I have so far. Let me know what you people think of it.


	3. Universal: Timeline

Alternate Past: Uncertain Future Mk. II

A/N at bottom.

Archives:

UNSC Database:

Please Enter Username and Password:

**C. Choi**

**Fire is Life**

Welcome Director,

How may I assist you today?

**Access Historical Archives: Full disclosure**

Processing...

Security Tier 1 access granted…

Accessing historical archives...

History: A compilation of databases collected from UNSC, New Covenant, Citadel Council, Prothean Archives, Forerunner artifacts

350,000 BCE: First known marked existence of the Precursor species with the birth of what would become Humanity(First Ascension) and the Forerunners.

280,000 BCE: Humanity(FA) and the Forerunners learn of the Precursors for the first time, but are kept at arm's length by the Precursors. Both remain unaware of the other species.

260,000 BCE: Humanity is chosen as the 'favorite' between the two 'children' of the Precursors and plans are made to further accelerate their development. Other plans are made in regards to the Forerunners.

250,500 BCE: Forerunners learn of the Precursor's' intentions and begin making plans to launch a preemptive attack, despite predicted losses. Forerunner military infrastructure grows to a scale only beaten by the Precursors. Humanity increases its own military power when the Precursors begin to take a more active role in Human society. Total number of military vessels at this time, active, mothballed and constructed by all three species number in the mid-hundred millions(500,000,000 estimate) Includes all ships from frigates to fortress class ships. Note of reference: Fortress class ships ranged anywhere from 50 to 100 Kilometers in length. Most of these vessels would be lost in the ensuing wars, either from combat or denial of assets to the enemy.

250,000 BCE: Precursor society undergoes a sudden rapid and unexpected decline. Military forces are pulled away from their borders with the Forerunners and Humanity and disappear. Military intelligence of both species calculate the slipspace vectors and determine the majority of the ships are headed towards what is considered the core of Precursor systems and the outer edge of the galaxy.

205,000 BCE: Forerunners begin their military campaign against the Precursors. Taking over their border system with little difficulty which changes as they push further in, meanwhile Humanity society is confused as the lack of presence of the Precursors near their borders and begin to expand as well. Taking several uncontested and oddly deserted worlds and systems, Human technology jumps ahead.

190,000 BCE: Humanity makes first contact with the San'Shyuum (Prophets). An alliance is forged between the two species.

180,500 BCE: Forerunner stratagem changes to include biological and viral warfare. The tide begins to turn. Precursor military stratagem stagnates, believing them to be superior to such weapons.

175,000 BCE: Precursors begin the development of contingency plan.

170,000 BCE: Forerunners are victorious against the Precursors. Former Precursor territories are taken by Humanity (FA) and the Forerunners. Forerunners remove all records and traces of Precursors and of the Forerunner-Precursor War, hiding it from future generations. Reason for sudden decline in Precursor fortunes is never found. Fragmented records report found of: hostile forces, total military government, and 'indoctrination'.

169,500 BCE: Humanity and the San'Shyuum settle on the once Precursor world of Charum Hakkor.

164,550 BCE: Fringe Human worlds encounter a sort of 'dust'. Causes genetic aberrations in affected lower creatures (species considered to be pets and livestock). Quarantine declared until changes are determined to be harmless. Rapid spread of the 'dust' and affected animals throughout Human and San'Shyuum space occurs. No detectable negative effects.

150,000 BCE: The aberrations begin to take on more horrific traits. Turning infected creatures hostile, mutating them. Quarantine is declared for all creatures. Humans, once immune to the 'dust' start to become infected. Mutating into horrific and hostile creatures. Infection is named "The Flood" for their wave tactics and unstoppable spread. The Human-Flood war begins.

148,600 BCE: Humanity starts to 'purify' infected worlds. First outer colony worlds then infected core worlds. Infected cities, planets and systems begin 'scorched earth' policy. Destroying their own worlds to wipe out the Flood. Trials are begun to test cures to slow down, halt and even reverse Flood infection.

146,000 BCE: Humanity starts to expand, searching for new worlds for refugees to settle. The Flood begins to search other worlds for new feeding grounds.

146,850 BCE: Humanity discovers the Forerunners and learns of Flood infestation spreading throughout Forerunner space. Operation Purification is put into effect: Lord of Admirals is tasked with the duty of searching for new worlds, in efforts of getting ahead of the Flood and trapping it in a pincer movement. The Lord of Admirals begins glassing infected Forerunner planets.

146,500 BCE: The Human-Forerunner war begins after a Human Fleet tracks down a Flood infested warship to a major Forerunner outer colony. Flood spread before it can be contained. The Human fleet is discovered by the Forerunners as they are glassing the planet. Signs of Flood infection are detected among the Forerunner fleet and are destroyed. Forerunner fleet transmits message back to Forerunner core system before destruction. *See Attached file: First Contact: Human/Forerunner for further details.

130,000 BCE: Humanity begins to expand ever further and faster than before. Bringing them into ever greater conflicts with the Forerunners.

120,000 BCE: The Human-Flood War is ended, with the Humans victorious and the Flood sent retreating into dark space.

115,600 BCE: The tide begins to turn against Humanity. Forerunner vessels begin to attain more and more victories over Humanity's Starfleet. The Lord of Admirals continues his service.

110,000 BCE: The Human-Forerunner War reaches its end with The Battle of Charum Hakkor. Humanity loses the Human-Forerunner war, due to the massive loss of resources and populations from the Human-Flood War. The Didact's sentence is carried out. All traces and evidence of Humanity's First Ascension is virtually wiped out and Humanity itself is devolved. With the exception of few, such as the Lord of Admirals, the majority of Human reverts to a Tier-7 society. They are scattered, some on the Halo rings, the majority on Erde-Tyrene.

100,000 BCE: The Flood returns and marks the beginning of the Flood-Forerunner War.

The Forerunner Council grants the Master Builder permission to construct the Halo Array.

The Librarian begins the indexing of species.

The Didact begins the creation of his Shield Worlds.

Formation of Mendicant Bias to combat the Flood.

Formation of Offensive Bias in response to Mendicant Bias's betrayal of the Forerunners.

**Error Error: Unknown presence detected in system. Can not override. Can not-**

"A thousand other plans were tried and failed. "

"This was the last resort."

" Halo."

*System reboot successful. No aberrations detected; continuing with last registered request. *

The Reseeding of the Galaxy begins.

*See attached Documents for detailed reports.

52,000 BC- Rise of the Prothean Empire. Seeding throughout the galaxy the Mass Relays along with the creation of what is now known as Citadel Station.

The Prothean Empire begins spreading across the across. By all accounts, they were utterly unhindered during their conquest. No trace of Prothean presence is discovered on any worlds under UNSC or Covenant control. Barring the presence of a Mass Relay. There is also nothing to suggest that the Protheans have ever come across any Forerunner or First Ascension Humanity artifacts.

By all evidence found, the Prothean Empires establishes near total dominance of the galaxy. All other space faring races are absorbed into the Empire.

51,000 BC – The Prothean Empire discovers the Zha'til and realizes the threat posed by machine intelligence. The Protheans begin to wage war against them to defend themselves, the Zha'til are relentless. The Protheans begin calculating their chances of Victory.

The Protheans calculate they will lose. Military leaders assume control of the Government and 'Assimilate' the other species of the Galaxy to unite against the Hostile AI's. The war rages on devastating many worlds and crippling the Galactic Economy. The Prothean Empire pushes the Zha'til back to their home system and cause a premature stellar collapse, destroying the Zha'til entirely. The rebuilding of the Galaxy is a slow process.

50,000 BC- The Prothean Empire suddenly and inexplicably collapses totally. All structures are razed to the ground based on archaeological evidence. No biological remnants are ever found or discovered, nor are any ships. The barest of remnants and databases are discovered. Theories exist as to why the Prothean Empire suddenly collapsed as it did, but there is little to no evidence to support any of them.

2200-2100 BCE: San-Shyuum Civil war begins between Reformers and Traditionalists. Over the difference in regards to the Forerunner artifacts. Civil war ends with the Reformers seizing of the Forerunner Dreadnought,(now known as a Keyship), and fleeing their home system.

1000 BCE: Cold War reaches its height on the Krogan Homeworld, between the clans and nations in control. Nuclear armaments are produced on a massive scale, but are never utilized as those in power do not desire to bring ruin to their world. Peace talks begin for the first time in what was a four hundred year Cold War after a genetically engineered virus is released by a rogue nation that is quickly destroyed by conventional means. However, the virus has done its work. Krogan fertility, is struck hard, reducing fertility levels to the point that a nuclear war would mean the extinction of the Krogan race. The virus is also a degree of gene therapy, splicing itself into the krogan genome. The peace talks proceed, and result in the eventual formation of the Krogan Empire.

938-852 BCE: The Sangheili(Elites)-San-Shyuum war begins.

The war ends and the Covenant is formed. The search for the Sacred Rings begins.

Unknown: Circa 850 BCE to 784 BCE

The Taming of the Mgalekgolo(Hunters) 784 BCE

The Unggoy(Grunt) Rebellion.

The other races of the Covenant are absorbed

648 BCE: High Charity is created and the Forerunner Keyship(Dreadnought) is decommissioned and made the center-point and Power source of High Charity. As a true sign of unity amongst the Covenant as their empire's capital.

500 BCE: The now Asari Republics enter the Serpent Nebula and discover Citadel Station. After several expedition crews find it deserted except for the Keepers, asari move by the droves into the station.

450 BCE: The Salarians also discover the Serpent Nebula and Citadel Station. After a momentary standoff from first contact, the Salarians and Asari enter into an alliance. The Citadel Station is made the heart of the galactic community. The Citadel Council is formed. A new calendar is established. Citadel Standard Time: Year 0.

400 BCE: Expeditionary crews come across the Volus, who have only recently being exploring the galaxy. With now three races in play, galactic economy begins to destabilize due to currency exchange issues. The Volus establish the Galactic Credit, which is quickly accepted by all, in exchange for an alliance with the Citadel Council. The Volus become the first associate-member species of the Council.

350 BCE:The Elcor join the Galactic Community as they are discovered by the Asari. They become the 2nd Associate-Member species of the Council.

300 BCE: As the Council races expand their territories, discoveries are made. Some, worse than others. A Salarian research team stumble into Rachni Space. Rachni, in asari means, 'Monsters of the Void', as there is virtually no exchange between the two nations. The Rachni begin a campaign against the Citadel Council and begin to annex entire regions. The Rachni Wars begin.

250 BCE: Searching for races that they can uplift to help fight the Rachni, the Salarians come across the Krogan Empire. Negotiations soon begin thereafter.. The Krogan agree to fight with the Citadel Council, and enter an alliance with them. On the condition that once the war was over, the Krogan are made a Council-race, and not just another associate race.

The terms are agreed and the tide quickly turns against the Rachni.

235 BCE: With the end of Rachni Wars in sight, a new mandate is established. No race is to engage any unknown and deactivated Mass Relay, under the threat of reparations and potential war. This mandate is known as the Halei's Wall Protocol, and goes into effect with the end of the Rachni war.

The Krogan Empire investigate a surge of energy similar to that of an activating Mass Relay. They discover the Turian Hierarchy, in the middle of activating another Relay. They fire warning shots, but sheer coincidence results in the death and destruction of several military and civilian vessels. A short war begins, but the largest casualties are suffered by the Krogans, who attempt to calm them. They are only successfully with the intervention of the asari. The turians soon after join the Citadel as the 5th associate-member species.

200 BCE: The Rachni are declared extinct as the Council took the fight to the Rachni home world and destroyed them. The recovery of Council Space begins.

100 BCE: The then Citadel Council follows up on their agreement with the Krogan and they are made a part of the Council. After some deliberation, the Turians are made part of the Council as well. While the Krogan are effective as a military force in times of war, some would say more so than the turians, the turians in turn are a far more effective security force in times of peace.

To prevent any fears or rise of a Cold War, the Treaty of Farixen is established and signed. Limiting the fleet sizes and numbers of certain vessels each race has.

100 CE: The Batarians join the Galactic community as the 6th associate member species. The Council warn them of their anti-slavery laws. Nevertheless they remain a slavery involved society and expand.

1112 CE: The Yanme'e(Drones) are brought into the Covenant as a slave race.

1342 CE: The Kig-Yar(Jackals) join the Covenant after a temporary defense as surveyors and scouts.

Circa 1970 CE: A viral outbreak occurs within High Charity, after a Forerunner artifact is mishandled, leading to the release of its contents: a weapons grade viral weapon. A large percentage of High Charities population succumbs to the virus before it runs its course and turns inert. The San-Shyuum population is decimated to the point where they are rendered extinct within a few generations. No other San-Shyuum population exists within the Covenant empire outside of High Charity.

2160 CE: End of the First Interplanetary War in Sol; Human's home system. Formation of the United Nations Space Corps.

The Quarian people react to the realization that the Geth have become a sentient race and move to exterminate their creations and all those that would support them. The Morning War begins.

2291 CE: Invention of the Slipstream Space Translight Engine, or Slipspace drive under the direction and leadership of Tobias Fleming Shaw and Wallace Fujikawa. They are also given the Nobel Prize for their discovery. The Era of Colonization and a Golden Age begins.

By the end of 2300, there are approximately 500 worlds under the domain of the UNSC, though not all are colonized. By this point in time, there are no signs of it slowing down.

2494 CE: The Insurrection/unofficial UNSC Civil War begins.

2525 CE: All contact is lost with the colony world of Harvest. UNSC detachment is sent to investigate the silence. First Contact is made with the Covenant Empire. The Human-Covenant War/The Great War officially begins.

"Your destruction, is the will of the Gods. And we, are their instrument."

-First recorded transmission between UNSC and Covenant Forces.

The Covenant has declared the reason why they first began their extermination was because their Luminary, what their version of scanners and predominant means of Forerunner artifacts, had marked the humans present as Reclaimers, but was misunderstood as desecrations and marked for extermination by their gods.

The Colonial Military Administration is dissolved and formally annexed into the UNSC military.

2526 CE: Preston Jeremiah Cole is recommissioned into the UNSC Navy. Is immediately given a fleet and tasked with the liberation of Harvest. Marking the first victory by Humanity against the Covenant Empire.

Thirteen UNSC ships are lost, one Covenant warship is destroyed.

Cole would continue to lead the UNSC to several victories for the next five years. His victories being the rare successes humanity would have against the Covenant.

Note: The Insurrection throughout this time largely died out as people began to realize that if the UNSC lost the war, it was very likely that humanity would become extinct. Some rejoin the UNSC, will others attempt to stay out of the war and leave the UNSC to fight. However, many still work to attack the UNSC during the Great War. Forcing humanity to fight on two fronts.

2530 CE: UNSC Emergency Priority Order 098831A-1 also known as the Cole Protocol is established.

April 18, 2543 CE: The Battle of Psy Serpentis at the gas giant of Viperidae.. Annihilation of two hundred strong Covenant Fleet when Cole fires majority of ordinance at gas giant and creates a temporary star. Presumed Death of Preston Jeremiah Cole.

Note: Post-war analysis has revealed that Preston J. Cole may not have died during the battle. But instead had faked his death and made a slipspace jump at the last second.

Addendum: Preston Jeremiah Cole, and his the majority of his crew, along with his flagship, the UNSC Everest, has been rescued and recovered from the Turian Hierarchy.

2547 CE: In an attempt to maintain moral, the Spartan-II program is made public, and are highly publicized by ONI. The ground war against the Covenant Empire begins to shift to favor the UNSC, however the space battles still heavily favor the Covenant.

Few Spartan-IIs are still in service today. The vast majority are currently Missing in Action(MIA) or Wounded in Action(Wounded in Action).

-Security clearance granted-

To prevent morale from plummeting at the news of Spartan deaths, who have been made out as to be impossible to kill, ONI has established the protocol of all Spartan-II deaths to be listed as MIA or WIA. Never KIA. This has since now applied to Spartan-IIIs. There has been no decision made whether as to include Spartan-IVs under this protocol.

Note: Post-War, the Spartan-III program is also made public. The majority of details are still classified. Please refer to Spartan-III program for full details.

July 17-18, 2552: The Battle of Sigma Octanus IV. A victory for the UNSC. Newly minted Captain Jacob Keyes travels to planet Reach.

July 23rd, 2552: High Charity. Sangheili researchers are combing through the Forerunner Keyship searching for more secrets to be unlocked. As they do so, the Ancilla or AI awakens. The Covenant council is informed and soon are in front of the AI.

The AI, later identified as a fragment of Mendicant Bias, tells them of their error. Telling them of how Humanity are the Reclaimers. Those stated in the Ancient texts as the 'Children of the Gods'.

A religious and political crisis occurs. Many are grief and horror stricken at the prospect of having been part of a genocidal war against the Reclaimers. Some commit suicide in their anguish. Others refuse and proclaim the Mendicant Bias's words as lies and heresy.

The majority of the Council are remorseful and beginning making plans to attempt reparations with Humanity. Orders are sent to cease all hostilities and a video recording of Mendicant Bias's words are sent with them to all ships of the Covenant. Due to the spread of the fleet and the weight of the message, it takes time for the message to be relayed to all fleets.

July 24th, 2552: The Battle of Reach begins.

As the Covenant make landfall, the words of Mendicant Bias and the Council's orders finally arrive to the Covenant Fleet. *See attached file for the exact orders given.

In a move that confused and shock all humans near Reach, over ninety percent of Covenant forces begin an immediate retreat from all fronts and return to their ships. There are reports on the ground of Covenant forces committing suicide, charging forward to human positions without any weapons or not firing, and in several cases, firing upon friendly forces that continue to fire on humans.

In the space above Reach, Covenant forces immediately cease fire and after retrieving their forces, retreat to their ships on orders of their Shipmasters and Fleetmasters. The majority retreat to Reach's moon. Several ships however, still fire upon human forces. In response, Covenant forces intercept the weapons fire, some being destroyed. Those that refuse to stand down and fall back are quickly destroyed by friendly forces. Covenant forces also report numerous mutinies against Shipmasters who attempted to continue to fight the humans.

Majority of UNSC vessels survive the engagement, including the UNSC Trafalgar and UNSC Pillar of Autumn.

July 25th, 2552

The Heretic War aka The Covenant Civil War begins between the Heretics and the Loyalists.

The Heretics were those who wished to continue the war against the humans, while the Loyalists were those who believed Mendicant Bias and wished to end the war against the humans and seek peace.

The Heretics are lead by Jul 'Mdama. The Loyalists are left leaderless for a time until Thel 'Vadam takes up the mantle of the Arbiter.

The Battle of Reach ends.

The Great War continues. The Heretic Wars officially begins.

2552-2558 CE

The Heretic Wars rage throughout Covenant Space, though the Heretics quickly lose both ground and supporters against the Loyalists. All Covenant forces after the Battle of Reach are considered to be Heretic forces. Most are intercepted mid-battle by Loyalists forces and are quickly routed. Loyalists forces leave no explanation as they soon leave after Heretic forces are routed.

The Heretic Wars, as it is known by Humanity at large, is credited as the conflict that was the saving grace of Humankind. The single conflict that proved to save Humanity from extinction and at the same time, at its conclusion, established Humanity as an Interstellar Superpower in known space. Even compared against the Covenant.

At this time, the UNSC is unaware of the Heretic Wars at this point. Theories and speculations are abound as to the reason why Covenant forces are both attacking and assisting humans. This Civil War would go unnoticed by Humanity for many years. Battles and clashes all throughout Covenant controlled systems. High Charity would remain largely unscathed barring some outer isolated areas. Those within loyal to the Council and most having been able to speak with Bias itself and learn the truth themselves. Though there was a great lull between the Battle of Reach and the Glassing of Noventius system, Human colonies would still be attacked by who they believed to be the Covenant. The time between battles would grow in slightly increasing intervals, it would give Humanity breathing room to try and heal. This 'Civil War' would continue beyond the view of Humanity until the Battle for Earth. (March 15-April 8th, 2559)

2559 CE:

The now recognized Fleet of the Unfaltering Faith, led by Luro 'Taralmu, launches an invasion of Earth. Punching a hole in the Orbital Defense grid via boarding parties and large antimatter bombs, though some would be saved by the actions special individuals, mainly Spartans. Making landfall at various parts of Earth, despite the reprieve Humanity had been granted, Humanity was still overwhelmed by the Fleet of Unfaltering Faith and its numbers. It was here that the Covenant Civil war would be first learned of by the UNSC.

The Battle of Earth begins.

The invasion was the brainchild of Luro 'Taralmu. He had been hiding amongst the Loyalists, gathering intelligence on the humans and their worlds. Making himself out to be a fervent believer of the Oracle. He had always been asking questions about humanity during his time amongst the Loyalists. It was a deception on his part, subverting both Loyalists and eventually learning the location of Earth, know to the Covenant and their Oracle as Erde-Tyrene.

After learning of the location of Earth, Luro then takes command of his forces and moves for the human homeworld.

Five days after the Battle of Earth begins, the Fleet of Stalwart Guardians arrives. Under the command of Sesa 'Refum, it was sent by the Loyalists to protect the human homeworld. Sesa 'Refum, once a high ranking officer under Luro, began having second thoughts regarding the humans after numerous conversations with Mendicant Bias. It was for this reason he was not part of Luro's fleet when they attacked.

After the Fleet of Unfaltering Faith's departure, Sesa confessed to the Covenant Council about the plot. To the Council's benefit however, Sesa also knew of the coordinates to Earth, and shared them with the Council. Rallying the majority of their fleet, Thel 'Vadam gave command of the fleet to Sesa, since he was the one to bring forth this information.

The Fleet of Stalwart Guardians was twice the size of that Luro had managed to gather. Upon their arrival, which terrified both the UNSC and Heretics, Sesa broadcasted a message across all channels, openly declaring the intents of the Fleet. Shortly thereafter, Sesa's fleet opened fire on Luro's.

During the Battle of Earth, a number of Loyalists ships would fall protecting much of the UNSC. Shipmasters voluntarily intercepting plasma fire, either with their own weapons, or in many cases with their ships. A moving shocking the defenders, and leading the UNSC to attack only warships that were firing on them, in order to best avoid firing on the new friendly forces.

Though some UNSC ships still fired upon Covenant Loyalists, they were largely ignored and Loyalists vessels simply moved away from UNSC ships. The battle would wage for months, reaching across all seven continents, with the majority of the fighting being split between Africa, Antarctica and the Pacific Ocean.

It would reach its climax with Luro's flagship, a CSO-Class Supercarrier, the Follower's Judgment, being brought down and crashing into the ruins of New Mombasa. After that point, the Heretic fleet was in disarray, and while many tried to escape after, most were unable to, as by that time, the Loyalist fleet had established a blockade around the planet.

Eventually, Luro's Fleet would be destroyed almost to the last, and Sesa's pulling back beyond the moon's orbit before trying to engage in talks with Lord Hood. His efforts ultimately successful and humanity gaining the full knowledge of just what had happened with the Covenant.

The Heretic War would continue for another three years, with more and more Covenant worlds being drawn into the conflict. As it progressed, and after the Battle of Earth, attacks against humanity territory all but ceased. Granting the UNSC a much needed breath.

Over those three years, humanity would do its best to recuperate its losses. But with only a few shipyards left capable of producing warships under UNSC control, the ones near Earth, and Mars, their production capabilities were severally limited. At least, that would have been the case under ordinary circumstances.

Scavenging old battlefields, the UNSC was able to repair and refit many of the vessels. As opposed to Covenant ships, which the UNSC were forced to destroy, the Covenant were simply able to cripple a vessel or kill only its crew. Raw materials and Covenant technology were also recovered, assisting in the already massive effort to reverse-engineer the technology. Reach, was at the forefront of all these new developments, including humanity's first ship scale energy shields.

But one detail stands above the rest. The Forerunner Archives buried on Reach. Declassified only with the end of the Heretic War, the Archives were buried under the ONI Sword Facility. Within it was a treasure of Forerunner knowledge. Much of it the history we now have. Though much of it is still to be decrypted and translated, what was learned was enough to give humanity an edge in understanding Covenant technology. Credit to this discovery and application are given to Doctors Catherine Elizabeth Halsey and Alan Morgan Denton respectively. However, it was not just information that was found, but also intact technology.

Though not much, and the details of which are highly classified, it was enough to hasten the production, repair and refitting of vessels in time for the Battle of High Charity.

**Access Files regarding Forerunner technologies during the Heretic War**

Accessing…

Access Denied...

Security Tier 0 access required…

Resuming previous action…

2562 CE

The end of the Heretic War

The Heretics have, since the Battle of Earth, been on the defensive. Forgoing all their efforts to attack humanity, and focusing on survival. Realizing that if they continue to progress as they are, Jul 'Mdama conducts what many consider a last-ditch effort.

He attacks High Charity, the Capital of the Covenant Empire.

June 6th, 2562

Jul 'Mdama's forces within High Charity sleeper agents, loyalist turncoats and Heretic Sympathizers strike. Seizing the Council Chambers, the Mausoleum of the Arbiters, the Central Armories and several other strategic areas. The Forerunner vessel remains in Loyalists hands, thanks in no small part to Mendicant Bias's own actions.

As the Loyalists are trying to contain and make sense of the chaos, Jul 'Mdama's fleet exists slipspace, right next to High Charity. It was chaos, plain and simple. Under normal circumstances, the Heretic Fleet would have been quickly routed by High Charity's defense fleet. But Jul had planned for that. Having sympathizers within the Loyalist ranks ensuring that most, if not all, CSO-class Supercarriers and CAS-Class Assault Carriers would not be nearby when he launched his assault.

June 13th, 2562 CE

The UNSC Armada; Terra's Wrath arrives in High Charity Space. Exiting Slipspace directly behind 'Mdama's forces. Almost three hundred ships, it is almost every last capable warship had in its possession. A massive gamble by the UNSC.

During the Battle of High Charity, Sesa, whose ship was still in humanity's home system, received the news of the Battle directly from High Charity. Sesa immediately forwarded the message to Lord Hood, which also contained a promise from Thel 'Vadam himself. That should humanity come to the Covenant's aid in this time of need, once the Heretics are beaten, those under Thel's command will not just fighting the humans, but become their allies.

Despite all the risks and dangers of accepting such a deal, Hood and the majority of the UNSC High Command (HIGHCOM) agreed. They would aid the Loyalists, and what would come of it.

The vanguard vessel was the UNSC Infinity, the first of Humanity's dreadnoughts.

Upon arrival, the UNSC opened fire immediately upon the Heretics. One of the witnesses to the three hundred gun salute described as; "For a moment, the pitch black of space was ignited in flames wrought by the vengeance of a billion souls. Every last one screaming in triumph as our enemies were burned, their deaths avenged. A whisper of peace being born in its wake."

The majority of the fleet had their weapons upgraded, using the magnetic-recycler battle tested during the Battle of Reach, and the then unproven MACH system.

Over the course of several hours, the Heretic Fleet retreated, having lost almost seventy percent of their numbers, and the arrival of CAS-class and CSO-class warships.

Jul 'Mdama is presumed dead with the destruction of his CAS-class assault carrier, the Shadow of Intent.

Over the next year, joint UNSC-Covenant Loyalists task forces begin the arduous task of routing out and eliminating the last of the Heretics.

Those left over and still refusing to surrender are still referred to as Heretics, but are of little threat compared to before the Battle of High Charity. At best, being pirates with military-grade equipment, weapons and ships, but they are scattered and divided.

Formal Peace Talks are scheduled to begin.

UNSC fleet Terra's Wrath has been reduced from three hundred, to one hundred and eighty intact warships, of which only a third come out with mainly aesthetic damages. Others will require drydock repairs ranging from days to possibly years due to the sheer volume of ships needing repairs.

June 21th, 2562 CE

Formation of the Colonial Defense Force and Spartan Corps.

July 4th, 2562 CE

Explosions rip through several ships in drydock over and on the planets of Reach and Mars. Devastating a number of UNSC warships. Others are stolen straight out of their docks and begin making slipspace jumps to unknown locations.

That same day, a message is broadcast across the entire UNSC.

"People of the UNSC, my name is Hadrian Cross. Leader of the Independent Colonies. I call to all citizens to take up arms and rise against your masters! They have fabricated this war to obtain ultimate power. A power that they have no intent of surrendering. Is it not convenient, that when the URF was about to topple the UNSC, that this Covenant arrived? And now they are suddenly willing to cease hostilities? Open your eyes, and see your true enemy. It is not I, nor the Covenant, but those holding the leash you all have so gladly put on."

The message is loud and clear to all people of the UNSC.

The Second Insurrection had begun.

July 6th, 2562 CE

Another message is broadcasted to the UNSC, but the message is equally confusing, as it is suspicious.

"My name is Iilana Cole, daughter of Lyrenne Cole nee Castilla and Preston Jeremiah Cole. Speaking on behalf of the True Independent Colonies. Hadrian Cross has declared himself to be Lord of the Independent Colonies, but we the people have refused to follow such madness. As such we are now separate from Hadrian and those who follow him. We will not take up arms against the UNSC, but we will protect ourselves. Please, many of us have had enough of war and just wish to live in peace. If you wish to test the truth of our words, then tell us. And let us establish talks."

There was considerable trepidation and skepticism, but the UNSC did send a reply much like Iilana had. Soon, peace talks were underway between the UNSC and what are called the True Independent Colonies.

The Second Insurrection would not last for more than six months. The whole of the UNSC, both its military and citizens having been hardened by the Great War and Heretic War, gave no quarter when dealing with the Second Insurrection.

Any Insurrection vessel under Hadrian's command was shot first, survivors questioned later. The Intel of which vessels belonging to Hadrian were supplied by Iilana. Insurrectionists who tried to subvert UNSC citizens quickly found themselves ousted after their first attempt. Many finding themselves subjected to mob justice; being beaten, whipped, and hanged and many other forms of punishment.

However, those who surrendered were still treated humanely, and fairly. Despite whatever personal feelings there may have been, the Great War had instilled upon many a rather high moral standard which most, if not all UNSC citizens held themselves to, at the time.

This also marks the deployment of the first graduating classes of the Spartan-IV program. Though, they only see a limited amount of action.

The Second Insurrection would end six months after it began. With the 'Battle' of Epsilon Eridanus. Within the asteroid belt, one of the largest asteroids had been hollowed out and made into a habitat. This had been known of by the UNSC for some time, but had largely been ignored.

Until that is, Hadrian had made the facility his command center and shipyard.

On November 3rd, 2562 CE, a UNSC Task Force, led by the UNSC Infinity, now renamed the UNSC Era of Retaliation, makes its presence known to the asteroid habitat and its inhabitants. Broadcasting a message to all aboard the station that they are to surrender or evacuate the station.

Because of how the UNSC's hard-handed approach to the Insurrection, including its civilian citizens, there was a mass exodus from the station as people chose self-preservation over the Insurrection. Leaving only the diehards. Those who were unable to jump to slipspace, were brought aboard UNSC ships, leaving only Hadrian and his most devout followers. When the vice admiral commanding the Infinity openly declared the planned use of a NOVA bomb to destroy the habitat, and the details of what a NOVA bomb was, several more abandoned the station.

After they were recovered, the captain gave one last chance to surrender, which Hadrian promptly refused.

The UNSC ships then entered slipspace and abandoned the area. Leaving behind a NOVA bomb.

The resulting explosion left a lasting mark on the Epsilon Eridanus system. The habitat and twenty-one percent of the asteroid belt was destroyed in the ensuing explosion. Nearly all Insurrectionist activity ends as the entire event was publicly broadcasted, live.

Those who still fight against the UNSC are called the Insurrection Remnants, or simply Remnants. They are little more than pirates or a small nation.

2581 CE

First Contact between the UNSC and the Citadel Council.

A/N: Tried to make the timeline as close to canon as possible until I reached the point for my own Alternate Universe. If you are going to flame/rage on me for this, then perhaps my story is not for you. The title even states this story is AU or Alternate Universe. Can't say I did not give enough warning. The only that will be canon for the most part is order, just not when they occurred. Not including the events of Halo: Cryptum or Halo: Primordium as I am unsure how to do so. If you have any suggestions either tell me in a review or PM and I'll see if I can add them. Same with any other forgotten major events. I kept several parts from the original timeline by the original author of this story: Real Teagy SOT.


	4. UNSC: Navy

Alternate Past: Uncertain Future Mk. II

Credit and Thanks to: AvengersReviewer for helping me write, rewrite, beta, check over, etc, this entire document.

Any errors left over are my fault entirely.

Archives:

UNSC Database:

Please Enter Username and Password:

**C. Choi**

**Fire is Life**

Welcome Director,

How may I assist you today?

**Access Navy archives**

One moment...

Security Tier 1 Access Granted.

Which specific files would you like to access?

**Open: Ship armaments(Current)**

**Any Order**

Magnetic Accelerator Cannon(MAC)

The MAC has been the mainstay weapon of the UNSC Navy since its inception. It is the most powerful, non-nuclear weapon in the UNSC arsenal. It was made the main-stay weapon when the need for a ship to be able to effectively take out targets much larger than itself.

It exists in several variants, but the current iteration employed on most UNSC Navy warships is the Mark III, based off the prototype technologies first employed on the UNSC Pillar of Autumn. Each ship and MAC is equipped with Magnetic Field Recyclers and booster capacitors, effectively giving each ship a multi-shot capacity on a single charge. Of which, there are two variants. The Heavy and the Light variants. Both have a muzzle velocity of approximately fifty to fifty-seven kilometers a second.

The _Heavy Variant_ is the larger caliber between the two variants, firing a 700-ton ferrous-tungsten shell with a depleted uranium core for armor-penetration. Aside from the new upgrades of as the Mark III, along with heavier caliber, the design is mostly an upscaled variant of the one used during the Great War, and in use by the CDF.

The _Light Variant _was designed as a means of better tackling the plasma shields present on almost every single Covenant warship, and the thicker armor on Insurrectionist vessels. Firing a 485-ton Ferrous-Magnesium shell, with a thermite core, and Ferrous-Tungsten Carbide shells. The former is designed to shatter on impact, splattering itself against Covenant shields and igniting, in the hopes the burning thermite/magnesium, which is made possible due to additions to the alloy in the shell, will overtax the shield generators. Against thicker armor plating, the thermite/magnesium would hopefully burn through some of the armor. Ferrous-Tungsten rounds acting like shredder rounds, splintering in impact.

_Archer Missile Pods_: a design that has remained largely unchanged since the Human-Covenant War. With 30 Missiles stacked per pod, however the design itself has shrunken in scale while keeping its payload size. Possessing faster rocket boosters, when used, an effective amount can now be fired, even against anti-missile systems, by the very least a destroyer.

The _M96 Howler missile_ is the next generation of ship-to-ship missile ordinance in the UNSC arsenal. A smaller missile than the current Archer, it is fired in far greater numbers, and meant to supplement the Archer. With forty five missiles stacked per pod.

The _M75 Rapier Missile _is the UNSC's answer to the Covenant's energy shields and larger warships. The Rapier missile is actually a two part system, firing two missiles from twin, side-by-side tubes. The first of the missiles launched is a sort of plasma missile. Lacking the raw damage of plasma weapons, the stage 1 missile is more akin to the overcharge shot of the Covenant Plasma pistol. On impact, the plasma generated washes over the Energy shield, the accompanying minor EMP effect, taxes the shields far more than any single piece of ordinance, barring a MAC strike and nuclear weapons. If all goes well, the plasma will break the shield, or at the least, open up a hole.

The second stage missile, provided it is not intercepted by an intact shield, is designed to tunnel into the target. Burrowing in as deep as it possibly can before detonating it's low-yield tactical nuke.

The Rapier system can be modified to be used by either fighters or capital ships. On capital ships, ten sets of missiles are stacked per pod.

Do you have any other files you wish to access?

**Open Defensive Technologies**

The UNSC relies on two means of protecting its ships, that do not rely on armaments. Heavy armor plating, and energy shields. The latter being a very recent development.

Titanium-A(a) is the current alloy used in the majority of the UNSC's vessels, as it is the hardest alloy the UNSC can produce on a scale needed to produce a working navy. This latest version, A(a), is a recent creation by private contractors, Hephaestus Forgeworks, one of the UNSC's primary providers of the material.

Strengthened at the molecular level, along with a high-melting point, the original Titanium-A battleplate was more than enough for the UNSC as it took a considerable amount of ordinance to penetrate, at least until the Great War. And the limitations of Titanium-A against plasma weapons was revealed.

The new alloy is much like the original alloy, same densities and most of the original attributes, however, a critical difference is it's resistance against heat. The new A(a) grade possesses both a higher heat capacity and melting point, thanks to knowledge from the Forerunner archives. It is not to say that the armor will be totally resistant to plasma weaponry, however, it will last for a considerable longer length. Depending on the matchup, the new plating may buy ships, should their shields go down, crucial seconds, or even minutes in a battle where every second matters.

Energy Shields, they are a relatively new addition to the UNSC arsenal, at least on the large scale. Energy shields were only available during the Great War, after UNSC personnel reverse-engineered Covenant Kig-Yar/Jackal wrist mounted shields and created the shielding system used in the MJOLNIR armor system.

It was not until after the Great War and Heretic Wars, did energy shields become more prevalent. Currently, all special forces, from Army Rangers, to UNSC ODSTs, possess personal energy shields. Distribution amongst regular forces have yet to appear. These utilize the same principles as those used by MJOLNIR.

Unlike personal energy shields, those used by the UNSC were reverse-engineered from those used by Covenant Warships, and augmented by data recovered from the Forerunner archives. Though, based on data recovered from the Forerunner archives, even the shields used by INFs and CSOs are a far cry from those by the smallest of Forerunner warships.

These shields, unlike planetary and personal shield generators, which utilize a single emitter, rely on a number of emitters to project a 'bubble' around the entire ship. This is so that in the case of a massive strike, such as plasma torpedo or MAC strike, the strain is shared amongst a number of emitters across a large area.

Something to note is that the shielding technology used by UNSC has a power-strength ratio. In that, the more power is sent to the shield emitters, the stronger the shields will be. In layman's terms, an INF and a corvette may share the same emitters, but because of the INF's larger power base, has far stronger shields.

Addendum: This emitter technique recently revealed to have a fatal flaw by the UNSC's conflict with the Citadel Council. The unique nature of their mass accelerators along with their tactic of focusing fire on a singular point has revealed that it is possible, at least by Citadel weapons, to overload a number of emitters. By doing so, the rest of the shield is left largely intact, but a hole has been opened in the shield. Bypassing the need to overload all of the emitters to bring down the shields.

Do you have any other files you wish to access?

**Open: Capital Ships(Current)**

**Full Access**

Of course, Director…

Accessing…

Which order would you like to review the files, Director?

**Tonnage: Light to Heaviest**

Of course Director…

Opening Files…

Displaying Naval Key Terms:

Bow: front part of ship

Stern: back part of ship

Port: left side of ship

Starboard: right side of ship

Dorsal: top part of ship

Ventral: bottom part of ship

Fore: forward position on any part of ship

Aft: rearmost position on any part of ship

_**Corvette: **_

_**Hermes-Class Corvette**_

Length: 220 meters.

Width: 140 meters

Height: 85 meters

Defensive Capabilities:

Titanium-A(a) battleplate: 50 centimeters thick.

CRS-Class Light Cruiser Energy Shield emulation.

(The shield generator of the CRS-Class light cruiser was replicated by the UNSC and is used as the primary shield generator. These shields are also enhanced from their standard counterparts through upgrades made by studying data from Forerunner archives)

Armaments:

Dorsally mounted Spinal Light MAC gun

5 Archer Missile pods, (2 on starboard and port bows, one fore, one aft on each, one ventral fore)

5 Rapier missile pods, (2 on starboard and port bows, one fore, one aft (right underneath the archers, or behind, you pick which) one dorsal fore

Small aft ventral hangar bay (can hold a few pelicans/one or two Albatross dropships/a handful of escort fighters. Small fore ventral ODST drop pod deployment system)

16 50MM point defense turrets (CIWS), four evenly spaced on dorsal, ventral, port, and starboard sides

The Hermes-class corvette are the couriers of the UNSC fleet. As a whole, the class retains the record for the fastest interstellar travel across known space. When VIPs or materials need to be moved as fast as possible, the Hermes are the ones to call.

_**Frigate: **_

_**Rider-Class light Frigate**_

Light All-Purpose vessel, light-medium troop transport, light planetary support ship. Light-Medium Escort ship. Can be carried and launched from hangar bays of certain larger ships.

Length: 490 meters

Height: 112 meters

Width: 156 meters

Defensive Capabilities:

70 centimeters Titanium-A(a) Battleplate

CRS-Class Light Cruiser Energy Shield emulation

Armament:

1 H-MAC spinal gun.

Archer Missile pods: 25 count

Rapier Missile Pods: 10 count

8 88mm Autocannon emplacements

Crew: about 200, can support up to 5000 troops plus support crews and vehicles, etc.

Can drop 12 drop pods at a time

Carries up to 12 heavy nukes.

Can operate in atmosphere.

50mm CIWS

Hangar Capacity

The two side hangars on the rider frigate can carry one escort longsword fighter or similar each. Ventral hangars are designed to deploy forces, not launch fighters, but if the situation calls for it, they can be made to do so.

Large aft ventral hangar bay, primary deployment hangar, carries pelicans/albatrosses, can directly deploy ground vehicles when on planet surface. Ventral hangar not intended to carry/launch fighters/bombers, but is capable of doing so.

Carrying Capacity:

Standard Configuration: Approx. 5000 Troops, Approx. 200000 Metic Tons Materials.

Misc.: 18 SOEIV Drop Pods.

Details:

The workhorse of the UNSC Navy, the Rider class light frigate is the preferred vessel for almost all human military transportation needs, and even many civilian ones as well. Accordingly, the Rider's most prominent feature is not its weapons or defensive capabilities, but rather the large cargo bays that make up a considerable portion of the light frigate's structure. While it does have weapons and carries two longsword fighters for protection, can drop ODSTS, and is outfitted as a light planetary deployment vessel capable of transporting up to 5000 troops, the Rider frigate doesn't have the tonnage for heavy fighting and is rarely used as a frontline combat vessel, even though they are a prominent portion of almost every UNSC fleet.

The cargo bays on the Rider are often retrofitted to better suit the frigates assigned role, whether it be troop transport, cargo ship, or even just an armed passenger ship.

Rider frigates are also popular as testbed platforms for experimental prototype weapons and systems, as the cargo bays are easily modified to accommodate the unique requirements needed for such purposes. As it is, the Rider-class's 5000 troop capacity is limited due to the fact that majority of its cargo space is dedicated not to troops, but to war material of all types. Were all the space within a Rider-Class be converted into troop space, the Rider-Class is capable of carrying approximately 15000 troops. When needed, the Rider-Class can be utilized as scout scouts in the absence of corvettes and Prowler.

The Rider-class, just before the Montreal-Class Heavy Frigate, is a very common and familiar sight to the UNSC Army, Marines Corp and Spartans, due the fact that it is the primary means of interstellar travel for the aforementioned UNSC Armed Forces.

_**Montreal-Class Heavy frigate**_

Length: 495 meters

Height: 110 meters

Width: 160 meters

Defensive Capabilities:

120 centimeters Titanium-A(a) Battleplate

CRS-Class Light Cruiser Energy Shield emulation.

Armaments:

Two dorsally mounted spinal H-MACs, arranged vertically.

35 Archer Missile pods: mounted in four batteries of five pods located amidships and near the aft of the starboard and port sides, and one heavy battery of 15 pods mounted on the ventral bow.

10 Rapier Missile pods: mounted in two batteries of 5 pods each, on starboard and port bows

12 88mm autocannon turrets, four mounted on dorsal surface, rest distributed evenly across ship

8 88mm Autocannon emplacements

40 M870 Rampart 50mm CIWS Point defense gun batteries

2 Heavy Nuclear Ordnance missile silos: port and starboard bows. (Either side of the MAC guns)

Hangar Capacity:

2 Medium Hangars, port and starboard,

4 Escort fighter launch bays, just fore and aft of the Medium Hangars, 2 escort fighters per bay

1 Large aft ventral Ground-Force deployment hangar

1 Medium ODST drop system, drops up to 24 pods

Carrying Capacity:

Approx. 20000 Metric Tons, Approx 50000 Metric Tons Materials.

Misc.: 24 SOEIV Drop Pods

Details:

Montreal-classes are the most numerous ships in the entire UNSC navy.

As the largest UNSC ship capable of operating in atmosphere, the Montreal is the preferred vehicle for extremely large-scale ground force deployment, and can field an army of up to 20,000 troops. It is also capable of delivering low-yield precision strikes from orbit using its autocannons, and has limited capabilities to launch up to eight fighters or bombers to perform airstrikes.

Unlike the Rider-Class Light Frigate, the Montreal-Class is designed to deploy a massive amount of troops and war material into the middle of a battlefield, sometimes creating the beachheads themselves, unlike Rider-Classes, which would deploy their cargo and forces safely behind allied lines. Rider-classes are not meant to be in a combat situation, once they have unloaded or loaded their cargo, they are meant to leave the area or provide very light support. Montreal-classes however, are designed for once they had unloaded their cargo, to join the frontlines immediately thereafter.

In space, the Montreal is the UNSC's smallest frontline warship and is well suited to a wide variety of tasks. Its heavy MAC, fighter bays, and nuke silos make it combat effective against enemies many times its own size, while the 88mm autocannons and missile pods make it an effective anti-fighter ship as well. It is perhaps best suited to attacking enemy frigate and corvette class vessels, as it is the only front-line warship fast enough to catch vessels of that size.

Although it is capable of performing well in almost any role, the most common usage of Montreal frigates are as ground-force transportation ships and ground support ships or escorts for larger ships, and it is the preferred vessel for patrol duty. Although capable of holding their own in a fight, Montreal frigates are rarely enough to win a space engagement on their own. Providing fleet support and escort for cruisers and smaller vessels, and

secondary escorts for larger vessels such as the INFs. They are designed more for direct combat, unlike their light siblings.

Usually traveling in wolf-packs of eight or more when deployed near borders, they also are used as stand-alone vessels for peacekeeping operations.

Addendum: The task of large ground forces deployment being shifted over to the heavy frigates, while light frigates would deploy a much smaller force, was not one made easily. The reason for this is because heavy frigates are more effective in a combat scenario than heavy frigates, and should the UNSC ever be the invading force, heavy frigates can deploy the beachhead forces before joining the main fight in space, while light frigates can deploy reinforcements to the beachhead forces and provide fire support.

_**Destroyer:**_

_**Midway-class destroyer**_

Length: 500 meters

Height: 120 meters

Width: 200 meters

Defensive Capabilities:

2.5 meters Titanium-A(a) Battle plate

CRS-Class Light Cruiser Energy Shield emulation.

Armaments:

Two H-MACs

One L-MAC.

Reverse triangle arrangement: L-MAC forming the point, H-MACs forming the base.

Archer Missile Pods: 40 count

Rapier Missile Pods: 15 count

Howler Missile pods: 15 count

Four Nuclear Ordnance Delivery (NOD) Systems

12 88mm Autocannon Emplacements

50mm CIWS

Destroyers are only slightly larger than frigates, but have twice as much armor and firepower rivaling that of most cruisers. Although they carry no fighters and have little use outside of combat, they more than make up for it with in their capability to inflict massive amounts of damage on an enemy ship in a very short time.

Midway class destroyers are, like much of the UNSC fleet, equipped with the same energy-recycling systems to assist in faster firing. These systems capture the magnetic energy, in conjunction with booster capacitors, to fire three times on a single charge. However, unlike the frigates, which can only fire a single MAC at a time, or split the charge between the multiple barrels, the Midway-class possess enough capacitors to charge each cannon independently, and fire all three simultaneously like a cruiser. The recharging MAC guns are supplemented by the Midway destroyer's four NOD systems, giving it even greater firepower.

This combination of the agility and speed of a frigate with the firepower of a cruiser makes the Midway destroyer a very effective and extremely powerful warship, capable of not only effectively fighting, but actually destroying enemy , this only applies to the Midway-class, as the less powerful armaments of the Tripoli-class destroyer of the Great War meant that it generally required severn Tripoli-classes to equate to four Covenant frigates.

Destroyer squadrons are some of the most common elements of any UNSC war fleet, and often make up a significant portion of any naval task force. Almost every UNSC capital ship has an attached destroyer group that accompanies it on all operations. While direct escort duty and defensive action is usually performed by Montreal frigates, Midway destroyers are the preferred vessel for all offensive operations. Though with the advent of the INF-Class, Destroyers have now begun providing escort service to both cruisers escorting INFs and the INFs themselves.

_**Cruisers:**_

_**Halcyon(Grade-II)/Halcyon Autumn Cruiser Line**_

For the UNSC, a cruiser must be able to do two things. The first is to able to take hits after hits and still remaining standing. The second is to hit back, hard. And during the Great War, the original Halcyon-class proved it had the first in spades. Despite their outdated status,over eighty percent of all deployed Halcyons survived the war. Many in battles that outright destroyed their more modern counterparts; the Marathons. The key to the Halcyon's success and immense durability was its heavily reinforced internal honeycomb superstructure that could hold the ship together through all but the most destructive attacks. While incredibly resource-intensive to make, the high cost is offset by the lack of repairs.

After the end of the Great War, and the Heretic Wars, many larger UNSC ship designs utilize the same superstructure design. Including the current line of Cruiser.

The Halcyon(Grade-II), now renamed the Halcyon Autumn-Class, is the main powerhouse of the UNSC Navy, serving as the primary source of heavy firepower in naval conflicts. Possessing the same honeycomb superstructure as the original Halcyon, along with numerous emergency reinforcement bracings that can be activated as needed, the Halcyon Autumn-Class is incredibly durable on armor alone.

Aside from being the heavy hitters, cruisers also serve as command vessels within the UNSC Navy. Serving as the flagships of most any UNSC fleet. Captains are general given command of light cruisers, though some command heavy cruisers. Heavy cruisers are general reserved for lower flag officer ranks, such as Rear Admirals. There are also Super-heavy cruisers, however they are few in number and all are commanded by, at minimum, a full vice admiral.

**Light Cruiser**

Length: 1250 meters

Height: 300 meters

Width: 290 meters

Defensive Capabilities:

3.5 meters Titanium-A(a) Battle plate

CCS-Class Light Cruiser Energy Shield emulation.

Armament:

2 H-MAC

2 L-MAC

Archer Missile Pods: 60

Rapier Missile Pods: 32

Howler Missile Pods: 22

88mm autocannons: 26 emplacements

55mm CIWS

Misc: 36 SOEIV Drop Pods

**Heavy Cruiser**

Length: 1420 meters

Height: 300 meters

Width: 360 meters

Defensive Capabilities:

5.2 meters Titanium-A(a) Battle plate

CCS-Class Light Cruiser Energy Shield emulation.

Armaments:

3 H-MAC

2 L-MAC

Archer Missile Pods: 75

Rapier Missile Pods: 35

Howler Missile Pods: 28

88mm autocannons: 44 emplacements

55mm CIWS

Misc: 48 SOEIV Drop Pods

**Super-Heavy Cruiser**

Length: 1500 meters

Height: 310 meters

Width: 365 meters

Defensive Capabilities:

8.6 meters Titanium-A(a) Battle plate

CCS-Class Light Cruiser Energy Shield emulation.

Armaments:

4 H-MAC

3 L-MAC

Archer Missile Pods: 85

Rapier Missile Pods: 42

Howler Missile Pods: 34

88mm autocannons: 56 emplacements

55mm CIWS

Misc: 52 SOEIV Drop Pods

_**Carriers:**_

_**Vadrigos-class Carriers**_

Length: 3250 meters

Height: 500 meters

Width: 500 meters

Defensive Capabilities:

6.7 meters Titanium-A(a) Battle plate

RCS-Class Light Cruiser Energy Shield emulation.

Armament:

2 H-MAC

Archer Missile Pods: 35

Rapier Missile pods: 12

Howler Missile Pods: 22

Carrying Capacity: 300 GA-TL1 Longsword Fighter, Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter/Seraph Interceptor, SA-B1 Claymore fighter, F-41 Exoatmospheric Multi-Role Strike Fighter/Broadsword fighter, YSS-1000/Sabre. (Not including ground-based air vehicles or dropships.)

Misc: 200 SOEIV Drop Pods

Much like the carriers from the twentieth century, the carriers of the UNSC draw the majority of their firepower from their fighter and bomber contigents within. Unlike Covenant carriers, which carry both entire armies, and an immense amount of firepower.

In the absence of a heavy cruiser or an INF, carriers also serve as flagships within UNSC fleets. In a combat scenario, carriers will generally hang back, staying out of the fighting for the most part. This is not due to cowardice, but out of necessity. Carriers also serve as the commanders of their flight squadrons. When the flight leaders are not creating their own objectives, the carriers will be the ones handing them out. Whether that be providing a fighter screen against enemy fighters and bombers, or focusing their efforts on smaller capital ships in an effort to neutralize them.

**Dreadnought:**

_**INF-Class Dreadnought**_

Length: 7120 meters

Width: 865 meters

Height: 1050 meters

Defense Technology:

10.2 Meters Titanium-A(a) Battle Plate/Forerunner alloys

(Plates salvaged from Forerunner installations have been melted down and used to reinforce some portions of the ship, however, 90% of the armor is still Titanium-A(a).)

Reverse-engineered Shield technology: Human designed and made using knowledge and data from both Covenant and Forerunner Shield technologies.

Armaments:

4 Series-VIII "Super-Heavy" H-MAC

(The Series-VIII MAC is exclusively available to the INF-Class. Regarding caliber, it is virtually identical to the Mark III used in most of the UNSC's other warships. However, the Series-VIII is almost twice in cost due to the materials in its construction. Materials which give it a far higher durability. This is due to the ultra-dense shells the Series-VIII fires. Shells that only an INF is designed to store and load into it's guns. Were these shells to be fired through a Mark III MAC, they would be fired, but the gun itself would be rendered useless within five shots. Both the barrel and the magnetic coils themselves, along with the ship's MAC reload systems.)

6 H-MAC

3 L-MAC

Archer Missile Pods: 350 Count

Howler Missile Pods: 500 Count

Rapier Missile Pods: 175 Count

70mm Autocannons: 425 emplacements

55mm CIWS

Misc. Armaments

6 Modified Montreal-Class Heavy Frigates

Note: Capacity can be altered to hold Rider-class frigates, Hermes-class corvettes and Midway-Class destroyers.

1400 SOEIV Drop Pods

The UNSC INF-Class warship is the ultimate expression of UNSC Naval power. At over seven kilometers in length, the INF-class is dwarfed only by the CSO-Class Supercarrier and High Charity by the Covenant. First designed during the midst of the Great War, it was designed as Humanity's last bastion, should humanity's colonies and Earth ever fall. It would be both humanity's ark, and final weapon.

In the event that Earth did fall to the Covenant, the survivors would rally to the Infinity, the name of the flagship vessel of her class. From there, they would either attempt to find a new system, far from Covenant space, and resettle, or they would take the fight back to the Covenant, with the Infinity at it's head. This contingency was never utilized, due to the events on High Charity and the Heretic Wars.

Now it is the ultimate weapon of war in the UNSC arsenal. However, due to the staggering cost in resources, manpower, and credits to build an INF, their numbers are severely limited. At the end of short UNSC-Citadel Conflict, only three INFs have been built. The renamed UNSC Era of Retaliation, formerly Infinity, UNSC Dawn of Man, and the UNSC Ascendancy.

Several more INFs are commissioned to be built, but it is expected to be quite some time before they are completed.

The sister ships to the Era were started at the beginning of the Heretic Wars, even as the then Infinity was nearing completion. Data and technologies from Forerunner archives assisting in their builds, accelerating their completion.

However, much of the Forerunner technology used to build the INFs have been depleted, barring certain technologies such as subspace engines and Slipspace drives. Because of this, the estimated time to completion is much longer than that of the existing INFs.

_**Experimental Classes**_

_**Battleship **_

_**Babylon-Class Battleship**_

Length: 1650 meters

Height: 335 meters

Width: 380 meters(450 including Batteries)

Defensive Capabilities

8.2 Meters Titanium-A(a) Battleplate

CCS-Class Light Cruiser Energy Shield emulation.

Armaments:

0 Spinal MAC

4 16-Inch Jericho Cannon Gun Batteries

4 Jericho Cannons per Battery

Archer Missile Pods: 35 Count

Rapier Missile Pods: 18 Count

Howler Missile Pods: 22 Count

70mm autocannons: 65 Count

55mm CIWS

The Babylon-class Battleship is the first in both its class, and designation, the latter having not been fielded by the any human force since the late 20th century, the last having been decommissioned in the early 21st. The last ships to ever receive such designations being the USA Iowa-class, the Japanese Yamato-class, the British Vanguard-class and King George V(The Fifth)-class, and the USSR Gangut-class to name a few.

The Babylon-Class seeks to change that. Much like it's predecessors, the Babylon-class is designed with prolonged and heavy combat in mind. Possessing the thickest armor in the entire UNSC fleet barring the INFs, coupled with a similar honey-combed superstructure used on the Halcyon(Grade-II), the amount of damage a Babylon could potentially take is staggering.

Designed Christian Choi, it was created with the mindset that whatever engagements a Babylon would be involved in, they would be far closer than the long distance engagements common throughout the Great War and Heretic Wars. This came about mainly due to the UNSC's skirmishes with the Citadel Naval forces. Many Citadel ship commanders realized that they could not allow the UNSC warships to use their main guns, the MACs. Forcing the combat distance to a range that allowed them to use their full arsenal, while UNSC warships were forced to rely on secondary and tertiary armaments(missiles and autocannons respectively), or on friendly vessels further away.

A unique feature, or rather lack of, the Babylon-class is the lack of any spinal gun. Indeed, the spinal MAC present on every UNSC warship is notably absent from the class. Instead, it possesses a total of four 16 inch Gun Batteries, two on the port and starboard sides each. Each Gun Battery possessing four 16-inch diameter Jericho cannons. The turrets themselves can be elevated, allowing a Babylon for focus all sixteen of its main guns on a single forward or rear target if need be.

Each cannon is capable of elevating from a 0 degree to a maximum of ninety degrees. However, optimal performance is limited from a 0 to a 35 degree angle. When the elevation is between 35 and 45 degrees, it takes half again as long for the weapon to cycle than it's optimal setting. And when the elevation is greater than 45 degrees, the time is lengthy to the point that the designer, Director Choi, has suggested that it was no practical purpose except outside of combat. The ninety degree elevation makes installation and removal far easier.

The Jericho Cannon, was also designed by Director Choi. Firing 16-inch diameter shells, each cannon is equipped with a MACH system, being capable of using chemical propellants and magnetic accelerators to fire munitions. However, due to the velocity expected to be produced by chemical propellants alone, it is suggested that the two systems not be used in tandem, due to several factors. Such as frictional forces wearing down the rifling in the barrel, and the recoil forces. The overall design of the cannon is more similar to those used in spinal MACs than those used in Onager cannons.

Due to the shells being much larger, albeit slower when fired, than those used by spinal MACs, grants the Jericho the capability of firing a multitude of munitions, and not being limited to just ferrous alloy shells.

**Artillery-Class**

_**Sovereign-Class Artillery ship**_

Length: 1870 meters

Height: 125 meters

Width: 85 meters

Defensive Capabilities

4.2 Meters Titanium-A(a) Battleplate

CCS-Class Light Cruiser Energy Shield emulation.

Armament

Series-IX Super MAC

40mm Autocannons: 35 emplacements

55mm CIWS

The Sovereign-Class artillery ship is, much like the Babylon, a pioneer class, but that is where the similarities end. Essentially a mobile Super MAC, it was first devised after the Battle of Reach. During the battle, the Covenant revealed it's then newest ship, the super cruiser. Possessing an overpowered energy projector, it was capable of cleaving UNSC ships in two, even a Marathon-class cruiser.

Since then, the UNSC tried to devise either a counter or their own variation of the weapon. Misirah armories succeeded in achieving the latter. A slightly less powerful version of those used on the orbital defense platforms, the Sovereign-class outranges most any warship today. The only ship known to have a longer range would be another super cruiser with an overpowered energy projector.

The ship itself is just slightly longer than the Series-9 Super MAC that serves as its main gun. The latest iteration of the Super MAC, however, this design is exclusive to the Sovereign-Class. It'

However, it is not without its drawback. To reduce strain and power-consumption, it has considerably less armor plating than a Halcyon(Grade-II) Light cruiser. It is also lightly armed. Aside from it's main gun, it possesses only minor armaments for protection against frigates, corvettes and fighter craft. In combat, these vessels would be away from the main engagement, firing with relative impunity from range. And would be protected by several escort ships.

The main gun does not use the same caliber as those used by Orbital Defense Platforms, and fire at a much slower speed due to its onboard reactor not being capable of generating the same amount of power as planetary reactor. The round itself is also much lighter, two thousand pounds compared to the three thousand used on ODPs. That being said, the Series-IX is also not capable of firing as quickly as a ODP, which is capable of reloading and firing within five seconds. But it's charge and reload time is half that of the rest of the UNSC fleet, barring the Babylon, to which it has a near equal rate.

**Support Cruiser**

Self-propelled, mobile repair and refit platforms are nothing new to the UNSC. Having been service since before the First Insurrection, albeit as part of civilian repair yards. These platforms are essentially what amounts to a roving shipyard, capable of repairing and replenishing the stores of whatever vessel is docked with it. Early models lacked FTL drives, as the reason for their mobility was to be able to tow away any crippled vessel out of high traffic areas. Once the UNSC began using the design, FTL engines were added, to extend its range of operation; once just outside the orbit of a planet.

The latest iteration is capable of all of this, and much more.

_**Hephaestus class automated heavy support cruiser**_

Length: 2500 meters

Height: 550 Meters

Width: 650 Meters

Armament:

8 88mm Autocannon emplacements

55mm CIWS

Servicing Capabilities:

Maximum Capacity:

Corvettes: Forty

Frigates; Light & Heavy: Twenty

Destroyers: Twenty

Cruisers: One

Battleship: One

Artillery: One

Dreadnought: N/A

Carrier: N/A

Note: The capacities listed above is what the Hephaestus can support at any one time. That being said, while the support ship is only capable of hosting a single cruiser or any vessel of equal length at a time, there is still room for a number of frigates and/or destroyers.

The Hephaestus-Class support cruiser, is actually a mobile shipyard, when compared to the older Refit stations used during the Great War. Largely automated, it has a crew for interstellar travel and to aid in the tasks expected of the vessel.

It is not just capable of repairing and refitting vessels, it also has a limited production capability. While not able to produce carriers, it is able of manufacturing of corvettes, frigates and destroyers in limited numbers. During this time, the ships are still mobile. but lose the ability to enter slipspace.

The reason for this is because, as the vessels are not a part of the support cruiser, there is the risk of them being left behind, whether that be in real space when transitioning into slipspace, or in slipspace when transitioning to real space. With vessels that are being refitted however, this is not an issue, as it is simply a matter of calibrating and synchronizing the slipspace drives.

They are still able to repair and refit other classes. Anything of cruiser size however, the superstructure must be completed beforehand, and then the Support Cruiser will finish production. When working on such large vessels, the Hephaestus is only capable of serving a limited number of corvettes, due to the majority of the ship's systems being dedicated to the construction of the ship provided. Again, it is mobile, but slipspace capability is again denied.

**End Task**

**Log off User**

Of course, Director...

Logging you out...


	5. UNSC: Small Arms

Alternate Past Uncertain Future MkII

A/N at bottom.

Archives:

UNSC Database:

Please Enter Username and Password…

**P. J. Cole**

**May the Fallen forgive me**

Welcome Vice Admiral(Rtd)...

How may I assist you today?...

**Access UNSC Small Arms Database**

**List both history and all new small arms technologies to have arisen since Battle of Psy Serpentis**

Processing…

Security Tier 1 Access Granted…

Which would you like to review first, sir?

**List new technologies**

Accessing Files…

_**MACH-Systems Technology**_

MACH, or Mass/Magnetic Accelerator-Chemical Hybrid, is an odd, yet highly effective combination of normal chemical propellants, and magnetic accelerator technology. Invented by Christian Choi, the MACH system is a two-part system. The first, is the chemical propellant. For all intents and purposes, this is unchanged. The mechanisms are unaltered on the basic levels, with only slight additions to serve another purpose. As is the magnetic accelerator, which operate on the same principles as those used on larger scale weapons, such as those used by UNSC warships.

The MACH system hybridizes these two technologies. When the trigger is pulled, the weapon operates much like any weapon solely reliant of chemical propellants. The hammer is released, the primer is struck by the firing pin, which ignites the powder charge and the explosive release of gas sends the projectile forward. What is different however, is how the Magnetic-Accelerator further accelerates the already lethal velocity of the round.

As the firing pin swings forward, it triggers the second system, sending a pulse of energy to the magnetic coils looping around the barrel. Using magnetic force to add additional acceleration to the round. The added recoil is felt, but overall negligible when it comes to what is already felt. Thus, increasing the lethality of the round, via increasing the kinetic energy delivered on impact, while not adding any significant recoil.

All weapons that incorporate the MACH technology is capable of utilizing only one of the two acceleration methods if necessary or desired. Should the magnetic accelerator be damaged, the mechanical aspect and chemical propellants will not be affected and operate normally. Inversely, if only the magnetic accelerator is used, the weapon would be capable of firing ferrous alloy rods of the appropriate caliber if truly needed. Albeit, the latter of the two fallbacks is considered a last resort option, as the rods are not supplied in any great numbers, and essentially turns any rifle into a bolt-action rifle, as the bolt would have to cycled for every shot.

New technologies entries complete….

Continuing to weapons in service…

Listing weapons in service and attributes...

Service records of weapons and history to come after…

_**MA6 Series Rifle A-Variant**_

Assault Rifle

_Caliber_: M118 Full Metal Jacketed-Armor Piercing 7.62mm NATO Cartridge.

_Manufacturer:_ Misirah Armories and licensed producers.

_Select-Fire:_ Semi or Fully-automatic.

Integrated MACH system.

_Rate of Fire: _750-800 Rounds a minute

_Magazine Capacity:_ 45 rounds.

_Muzzle Velocity: _Approximately 840 metres per second.

A direct upgrade to the aging MA5 series of assault rifle, the MA6-A is build with a MACH system. Sharing traits with the MA2B carbine, with integrated iron sights and rail systems. The latter having been ostentatiously missing from the majority of the MA5-series. The MA6-A has since replaced the MA5-B and MA5-C as the UNSC's primary assault rifle. Although the MA5 series still sees service with the Colonial Defense Force.

Is also equipped with a rail system, with the digital ammunition counter being more similar to that used by the M392 than the MA5-series. Allowing for the use of various attachments, if so desired.

_**BR55HB(Heavy Barrel) SR(Service Rifle)**_

Battle Rifle

_Caliber:_ 9.5X40mm M634 Experimental High-Powered Semi-Armor-Piercing Round(X-HP-SAP)

_Manufacturer:_ Misirah Armories and licensed producers.

Chemical Propellant Exclusive

_Select Fire:_ Semi-auto or three-round bursts.

_Rate of Fire:_ 900 Rounds per minute

_Magazine Capacity:_ 36 rounds.

_Muzzle Velocity:_ 800 Meters per second.

_Optics:_ DarkLight Optics Series 9 Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight 1.2-3.4x Magnification (Standard Issue on all BR55HB SR) Limited Night Vision Optics, Smart-Link Equipped(Capable of linking with HUD to provide enhanced zoom).

The BR55HB SR is the UNSC's primary battle rifle, and was the largely the replacement to the M392 Designated Marksman Rifle. Firing the 9.5mm round, a special powder gives the smaller cartridge a greater muzzle velocity than the 7.62NATO round, while at the same time, the weapon has almost no recoil. The design has remained unchanged since the HB SR variant was introduced near the end of the Great War.

There are plans for a MACH equipped Battle Rifle, using the same caliber.

_**M400 Designated Marksman Rifle**_

Designated Marksman Rifle

_Manufacturer:_ Armalite MG

Integrated MACH system.

_Caliber:_ Match-grade loaded 7.62mm NATO round

Semi-automatic only

_Magazine Capacity: _15 rounds.

_Rate of Fire: _150 rounds per minute.

_Muzzle-velocity:_ 870 meters per second.

_Optic: _TacPoint Generation 2 Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight 1.5-4.1x Zoom(Standard Issue on all M400) Limited Night Vision Optics, Smart-Link Equipped(Capable of linking with HUD to provide enhanced zoom). Range-Finder.

The M400 was designed to serve a designated marksman role, despite the Battle Rifle having officially taking that role. This was because while it may have been intend for medium-to-long distance, it was used more often for close-medium combat. Aside from the addition of rail mounts along the top, sides and bottom, the M400 is similar in appearance to the M392.

_**M7/Caseless**_

Submachine Gun

_Caliber: _5x23mm M443 Caseless Full Metal Jacket(FMJ)

_Manufacturer:_ Misriah Armory and licensed producers

_Select Fire:_ Semi or Fully automatic.

_Magazine Capacity:_ 60 rounds.

Caseless Propellant exclusive

_Muzzle Velocity:_ 430 meters per second

_Rate of Fire: _900 rounds per minute. Rotating bolt magazine. Rounds are stacked vertically, bolt at end of magazine rotates the rounds as they are feed into the weapon.

The M7/caseless is the UNSC's primary submachine gun. It's compact size and rate of fire make it a weapon of choice for close quarters and special operations. The retracting stock and folding foregrip allows the weapon to be compacted even more. Though used two-handed by most UNSC forces, Spartans have been seen wielding them in both hands, or with another weapon, with the grip extended and stock folded.

With the discovery of Element Zero and its properties, work has begun on a successor to the M7.

_**M6 Series**_

Semiautomatic Magnum Heavy pistol

_Manufacturer: _Misriah Armory

_Caliber: _12.7x40mm. M225 Semi-Armor Piercing High Explosive(HE-SAP) Note: This is the most common round used among all the variants to exist.

_Muzzle Velocity:_ 480 meters per second

_Magazine Capacity:_ Varies per model. Common magazine capacity: 12 rounds.

_Rate of Fire:_ 120 Rounds per minute.

Chemical Propellant exclusive

The M6 magnum has been in service for over one and a half centuries. The base model has not changed in all that time, and has minor differences among its variants. There are no plans to change this weapon or even trying to develop a MACH incorporated variant.

_M6A/B:_ Mostly commonly available to civilians model.

_M6C:_ Primary variant in service with UNSC Navy and Colonial Defense Force.

_M6D:_ Primary variant in service with Spartan Corps. Issued to all officers of all branches. Is twice as heavy as any other variant, due to denser alloy used in its construction, allowing it to fire overcharged rounds.

_M6G:_ One of two variants in service with UNSC Army and Marines.

_M6H: _One of two variants in service with UNSC Army and Marines.

_M6J- Pistol Carbine:_ In service with the UNSC Army.

_**KG-88 "HelHand" **_

Select Fire Combat Shotgun

_Manufacturer: _KG Industries

_Caliber:_ 8 Gauge Shell: Soellkraft, Dragon Fire, Flechette, LTL, etc.

_Select Fire: _Pump-Action or Semi-Automatic

_Muzzle Velocity: _Differs per shell

_Rate of Fire: _(Pump-Action)1.5 shells per second/(Semi Auto) 4 shells per second.

Incorporated MACH system.

_Magazine Capacity: _Internal tube magazine: 14 shells.

The KG-88 was a surprise when it was first unveiled, as it was not produced by Misirah Armory, but by a newcomer, Kim-Gaul Industries. Even more so when it was adopted by the UNSC. A select-fire weapon, able to switch between pump-action and semi-auto, grants it a tactical advantage. Much of its design use parts from its predecessor, the M90-D, designed by Misriah Armories. Far more robust and designed for all manner of combat, the KG-88 is a bested only by the fully-automatic, Spartan-Arsenal SA-144 'Hammerhand'.

_**Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti-Materiel(SRS-99D-S2)**_

Heavy Caliber Sniper Rifle

_Manufacturer: _Misriah Armory

_Caliber:_ 14.5x114mm Armor-Piercing, Fin-Stabilized Discarding Sabot Round

_Magazine Capacity:_ 4 rounds

_Muzzle Velocity:_ 1530 meters per second

Chemical Propellant Exclusive

_Rate of Fire: _2 rounds per second.

Optic: DarkLight Optics Series 12 Multi-variable scope. 2.5-24x Magnification. Low-light vision; full-spectrum enhancement. Ultraviolet spectrum. Thermal Optics. Range finder. On-board distance calculator. Auto-corrects for bullet-drop, atmosphere, coriolis effect, wind, etc…

Equipped with enhanced thermal and radiological tracking systems: designed by DarkLight Optics to see and track path of Covenant plasma and radiological weapons.

The SRS99D-S2AM rifle was in service during the Great War and the Heretic Wars, then subsequently replaced by the SRS99-S5 AM during the latter. Only to be brought back into service when it quickly became apparent that the S5 was, on the battlefield, inferior to its latter model. There a number of reasons for this, but the predominant ones were maintenance and modification. The S5 was a largely integrated weapon, making the swapping and replacement of parts very length and time consuming, along with not being possible of the battlefield. If a segment of the weapon was damaged, such as the barrel, the weapon was rendered useless with the S5. Unlike with the S2, where the part could simply be replaced with the barrel from another rifle.

As of 2580, there are no plans to replace the SRS99D-S2 platform.

Addendum: With First Contact with the Citadel Races as of 2581, there are now plans to experiment with the viability of using Mass Effect/Element Zero/Eezo technology to develop new platforms.

_**M8 Grindell/Galilean NonLinear Rifle**_

Directed Energy Beam Weapon(DEBW)

_Manufacturer:_ Misriah Armories

_Caliber: _N/A.

_Magazine Capacity: _1 Series 6980 Battery Cell(Low-power shot: 40 shots. Maximum power: 5 shots)

_Muzzle Velocity:_ 3.00x(10^9) Meters per second(Speed of Light)

Directed Energy Weapon

_Rate of Fire: _Varies based on charge setting.

The M8 Grindell/Galilean NonLinear Rifle is an evolution of the M6 Grindell/Galilean NonLinear Rifle used during the Great War, Heretic War and Second Insurrection. Being the UNSC's first, man-portable directed energy weapon. The M8 is far easier to produce than it's predecessor and is actually reloadable. Albeit, a lengthy and time-consuming process, and thus is not suggested for a combat scenario, but it is possible to do so on the battlefield. It is one of the most powerful, non-nuclear man portable weapons in the UNSC arsenal. The setting can be altered for certain targets. Whether that be just 'soft' targets or 'hard' targets.

_**M319 Individual Grenade Launcher**_

Grenade Launcher

_Manufacturer:_ Misriah Armory

_Caliber: _40mm DC Electro-Magnetic Pulse/Fragmentation Grenade

_Muzzle velocity: _Low.

_Rate of FIre:_ 12 shots a minute

_Dual Fire Mode: _Impact Detonation/Remote Detonation

High-Explosive anti-personnel ordinance weapon.

_Magazine capacity: _One.

The M319 is the UNSC's only explosive-based anti-infantry weapon. A break-open, single-shot weapon, the weapon is highly effective against infantry, and thanks to its munition, vehicles to a limited extent. Not limited to an explosive charge, the round also discharges a short electromagnetic plus strong enough to temporarily neutralize most vehicles.

It can be fired to have the grenade detonate on impact, or be detonated remotely. It is used mainly by the UNSC Army, as they are the ones who most find themselves in situations where the weapon proves most effective.

_**M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon**_

Anti-armor Rocket Launcher

_Manufacturer:_ Misriah Armory

_Caliber: _102mm HEAT(High-Explosive Anti-Tank) rockets

_Muzzle Velocity:_ High

_Effective Range: _50-2500 meters

_Rate of Fire:_ 1 rocket per second

_Magazine Capacity: _2 HEAT rockets

Heat-seeking/Target tracking capabilities.

The UNSC's go-to weapon for man-portable anti-armor and anti-vehicle warfare. And after First Contact with the Covenant Empire, it started taking on an anti-personnel role much like the SRS-99D sniper rifle.

The weapon is comprised of two parts: the nondisposable tracking and firing system, and the disposable twin rocket tubes. The launcher mechanism is what most troopers are familiar with, the tubes are locked by a one push hatch, allowing the launcher to be reloaded.

It is capable of being fired within close-quarters thanks to a number of systems devised during the early 21st century, minimizing the backblast while maintaining rocket velocity.

Accessing Historical Archives...

_**MA-Series:**_

The MA-series of rifles has served as the UNSC and, prior to its annexation by the aforementioned, the CMA's (Colonial Militia Administration) primary assault rifle. It continues to do so today with all branches of the UNSC and the CDF.

The current models in production are the MA5 and MA6 series of rifles, including their variants. Some of which are often mistaken as a different line, such as the MA37-ICWS and the stripped-down variant of the MA5-B series; the MA2B.

Currently, the MA5-series sees service with various authorized militia groups, the CDF and law enforcement groups. Authorized militia groups are authorized to be armed with the MA37-line and the MA2B-line. Law enforcement are allowed to carry the previously mentioned lines along with the MA5K . These variants are also available to non-law enforcement civilians, albeit being only capable of semi-auto fire, though there are discussions of creating a means to remove such limitations remotely should the need arise.

Only the CDF is authorized to carry the MA5B-line and the MA5C-line. The reason for this restriction is due to the capabilities of the MA5C and MA5B line. The MA5B is restricted to the CDF due to its incredible, baseline 60-round high capacity magazine and the high rate of fire, its bullpup-design also makes it very dangerous as it can serve as a close-quarters weapon. The MA5C is also restricted not because of its fire-rate or magazine capacity, both of which are near identical to the MA37 and MA5K lines. Rather it is because of it's, by comparison, incredibly high accuracy. The effective range at which an MA5C can be aimed and fired at is nearly double of all of the others of the MA5-series. There has been several documented cases, both on the firing ranges and inside combat scenarios of the MA5C being used at distances only thought capable of being targeted by, at the very least, a BR55HB SR.

_**BR-series:**_

The BR-series of rifle is a relatively new weapon to enter the UNSC arsenal. Introduced in 2525 as the XBR55 line, which was almost identical to the later BR55 in service for much of the Great War aside from the XBR55's standard sixty round magazine, it first saw service on the planet of Harvest.

It was meant to be, and largely became the replacement for the aging M392 Designated Marksman Rifle. It replaced the M392 DMR is all the branches of the UNSC except for the UNSC Army by 2548. Firing the powerful M634 9.5x40mm High Explosive/Semi-Armor Piercing(HE-SAP) round in three round bursts, this lated proved and made the BR55-series highly effective against the personal energy shields and thick armor used by the Covenant Empire.

KG Industries has since introduced the BR85HB, the proposed replacement to the BR55HB. The BR85HB, much like the MA6-series, is also to use the MACH-System. There are also several changes between the BR55 and the proposed BR85HB. The proposed BR85HB possesses a bulkier build and subsequently more rugged structure. In addition to rail mounts and the foregrip of the weapon becoming an attachment itself. Along with increase of the standard Magazine size to forty-five rounds.

_**M7 Submachine Gun**_

The M7 SMG, or 'Bullet Hose' as it is called, is a weapon both hated and loved in almost equal measure. Firing 5mm caseless ammunition from a sixty round magazine, it is the UNSC's only weapon in service that fits the SMG category. The magazine itself operating much like the outdated FN P90's, with a rotating bolt at the end of the mag that feeds into the weapon.

The weapon's design has not changed at all since it's induction into the UNSC armed forces. What few variants there are, are less of redesigns of the weapon itself, and are more a set of attachments and add-ons that have become a regular sight and are very effective that the sets of parts have become standardized within the UNSC arsenal.

In a close quarters situation, it's arguably one of the best weapons to have on hand. At a length of twenty four inches full extended, and a rate of fire of 900 rounds a minute, the M7 can rip through its magazine and its targets in little time. It's collapsible stock and relative lightweight means that it can also be fired one-handed if desired. However, the weapons is inaccurate at anything other than close-range. And against the Covenant and their personal energy shields, the M7 has proven effective at punching through their armor, but ineffective at cutting through energy shields without a considerable expenditure of ammunition.

_**M6 Series:**_

"_The M6 has been in service for about a hundred and forty years… it's amazing to think how little it has changed in all that time."_

— Anonymous UNSC serviceman

The M6 series heavy caliber pistol, in service of the UNSC for one hundred and forty years, and in production for several decades longer. It is considered to be the pinnacle design, or the very least series, in human handgun design. A recoil operated and magazine fed weapon, it fires the 12.7x40mm caliber, ranging from solid slugs and hollow points, to TTRs and High explosives, to armor piercing and tracking rounds, and has about as many weapon variants as it does ammunition.

During the Great War and Heretic War, the M6-series was highly effective against Covenant forces, mainly because of how the high-caliber high-velocity ammunition made it effective at piercing shields and armor without needing any sort of specialized ammunition. The usage of HE-SAP(High Explosive-SemiArmor Piercing) rounds only increased the effectiveness of the weapon.

There has been some questions asked about the M6-Series, specifically the M6-D, which is considered to be the most powerful of all variants available. Mainly, why the M6-D has not been made standard issue to all UNSC forces and made the only sidearm? The predominant reason has been cost.

The M6-D uses a much denser alloy, along with hardened components, in its construction. This makes the weapon incredibly robust and durable. Allowing it to use overcharged rounds, or rounds where the powder charge in the cartridge has been increased significantly, for prolonged periods. Effectively doubling the effective range of the weapon and it's power. The tradeoff however, is that for every one M6-D to be produced, in terms of cost, three to five units of the other variants can be made.

There are no plans as of yet to replace the M6-series in any of the branches. Barring the Spartans, which has seen limited replacement by the KG .50x.50 Revolver.

**End task**

**Log off user**

Of course Vice Admiral(Rtd)...

Logging you out...

Author's Note: More than a few weapons from Halo 4 and Halo Wars will not be in here because of either A) I'm not sure where they fit even with the wikia's help, and B) some, like the MA5D of Halo 4, makes no fucking sense to me from a designer's standpoint. It's basically going from a modern M16A4, or even the M16A3 to the older M14 of the Cold War, not the M14 EMR of today, which wasn't the greatest compared to the M16A4.

Note: these are only some of the small-arms in the UNSC arsenal. For obvious reasons, I can't put absolutely everything. Outside of it being too many to effective put in, there also the weapons of my own designs that I plan on putting into the story later on.


End file.
